


Wind and Sun

by StarwindMordSithCara



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Acrobatics, Action & Romance, Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Cat Burglars, Climbing, Disguise, F/F, Fights, Historical References, Intrigue, Lesbian Sex, Major Character Injury, Technology, Thief Kara, international espionage
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2019-12-26 03:21:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 17
Words: 30,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18274748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarwindMordSithCara/pseuds/StarwindMordSithCara
Summary: Kara is an international thief. Lena is a traveling business woman. A chance meeting turns their worlds upside down. Can they survive?orThe Supercorp  Saint AU ~ No mentions of Simon Templar.





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> This came into existence because of a dream. Hope you enjoy.
> 
>  
> 
> Not sure on how many chapters yet but will not be that long.
> 
>  
> 
> Will add tags when needed.

30,000 feet above Austria

 

Evening

 

The plane ride was relatively uneventful just several sleepy commuters for the late flight to Prague. The air is dry and making throats scratchy. Thankfully the stewardess came by to check on things and offer a drink. Taking a ginger ale and foregoing the peanuts while listening to the whirring and rumble of the engine's turbines. There's not alot of turbulence so that's been nice. Hunger is a side affect of traveling in disguise because eating doesn't work well with a voice augmenter. Learned that the hard way on a trip to Uruguay. 

 

"Would you like a pillow Mr Schweisser?"

 

"Nein gutentag fraulein." The old man's voice warbled with a heavy German accent.

 

The stewardess nods and smiles softly. Returning to other awake passengers to see if they need assistance in first class. The rest of the flight went off without a hitch.

 

It was during the hour layover in Vienna that Mr Schweisser sees a fair voluptuous beauty with dark flowing hair and permeating emerald orbs that anyone who was paying attention could swear they're glowing. That hard jawline, taught neck, flawless porcelain skin. 'Oh wow.'

 

Seeing her walk down the long stretch between gates, the old man starts chanting under breath "Please let it be my gate, please let it be my gate, please please please." It was a few moments later the flawless woman pulls up to the gate number 12. 

 

'YES! God she's so hot. I wonder if she likes women.'

 

Now the person walking around as an old decrepid Mr Schweisser is actually not an old man but an extremely young woman hiding underneath a layer of latex and a wig.

 

'Trimmed nails... ignoring males and giving a look of distast... good good. A nice looking woman walks bye and BINGO! Covertly checking out her ass. YES!!! Hot damn. God she's just my type too.' 

 

Mr Schweisser is trying not to squirm in the padded layers of his starched outfit and slightly baggy pants, pretending to read a newspaper as the lovely woman sits next to him.

 

"Ahh Hallo."

 

The green eyes flitted up then gave a soft smile "Hi"

 

"American huh? Flying makes me nervous." 

 

"Yes and me too."

 

"My granddaughter is turning eight so this is a special event."

 

"How lovely." The brunette hummed with a small head tilt.

 

Taking a hankerchief and wiping the mustache carefully as to not disrupt the adhesive "Let me guess you're a business lady"

 

"You could say that. Here the woman at the coffee shop gave me two cookies and I only wanted one. Would you like it?"

 

"You are so very sweet my dear. Gutentag."

 

The smile reaches her eyes "Don't mention it."

 

"There is supposed to be a convention in Prague this year. I sure hope there is a nice hotel available. This is supposed to be a surprise."

 

"I hear they still have room at the Four Seasons."

 

"Oh ok well I appreciate the tip fraulein."

 

The dark haired woman noticed the older gentleman smelled of sandelwood, pipe smoke, peach schnapps and something else... almost a feminine note that piqued her curiosity.

 

"Pardon me I have to make a stop at the little boys room. I hope you have a good flight fraulein." He rolls the cookie up in a hankerchief, places it into his pocket and grabs his large hard old fashioned suitcase. Taking his cane, he hobbles towards the family bathroom. Thankfully it was empty, locking it behind him/herself and pulls out the diaper changing station, plopping the case onto it. 

 

Opening her case and the laptop inside, she starts clacking the keys in booking a room at the Four Seasons. Hopefully something close to the green-eyed goddess. She looked high end so a nicer room would be prudent. "Hello 208" She really didn't plan to be in Prague for more than a few hours but just the thought of being able to spend some time with the sweet woman. It makes her smile 'She gave me a cookie.' Smacking herself mentally 'Come on we still have business in Prague so eyes on the prize Zorel.' "Alright okay but a little fun won't hurt. God she's so gorgeous." She quickly used the facilities and cleaned up.

 

After making it back to the gate and getting on relatively easy, the flight went very well. Well at least till she got to baggage claim at Václav Havel Airport, spotting several Interpol agents. 'Crapola' The painting is rolled up snugly inside of the hollow cane. She taps her fake hearing aid and listens in to the agents looking for a man matching her description. She turns and heads towards another family bathroom for a speedy and necessary change.

 

A quick prosthetic removal, redress, face wash, quick brush, spritz of lavender, some light eyeliner and cherry vanilla chapstick. She pulled the painting out of the cane and laid it inside the false bottom of her special suitcase. Breaking down the cane into three segments as it easily unscrewed. 'God I am so glad I shaved before this.' She then carefully peeled the outside of the case off so now it looks dark maroon instead of black. The now blond woman drops the peeled black remains into the toilet. It dissolves quickly and then she flushes the toilet. She has to hurry up if she is going to catch the beautiful lady outside. The blond is now sporting a white feminine collared dress shirt and black dress pants with some strappy heels. She puts on a basic tiny silver chain and a thumbring. Mint gum and all set.

 

"Shit" She almost forgot. Pulling out the contact case she swaps out the brown lenses for clear. 'There.' Finishing up in the facilities and washing her hands she comes striding out with her old fashioned suitcase. Breezes past the interpol agents and out to the curb where several people are waiting for taxis. Hopefully Reinwold will recognize her 'Ahh yes' The taxi stops right in front of the blond while the remaining people are grousing and the brunette from earlier is looking a little saddened and checking her watch.

 

Speaking up and making direct eye contact with the voluptuously gorgeous cookie lady "Hi would you perhaps like to share the cab with me?"

 

The brunette finally sees the beautiful blond and is struck. Finally is able to speak she nods gratefully. "Yes sure. Thank you."

 

"Here I can get that for you." The blond gestures to the woman's bags.

 

The darkhaired woman smiled politely and waves off the assistance "It's alright. Thank you." She quickly places the bags into the trunk.

 

The charming blond opens the door "After you."

 

After getting in, the scent the blond is giving off is making the brunette's head swim. 'She smells so damn good.' It came as a complete shock how the striking woman would offer to share a cab. Her face looks like she should be in a fashion magazine, in fact it appears like she walked right out of one. It's been so long since the brunette has been in any kind of romantic interests. Few and far between. They never work out with her schedule and it's been years since she's had sex. 'Urf who said anything about sex??' Her stomach has an odd fluttering and it's making her nervous.

 

The taxicab driver asked with a thick accent "The Four Seasons ma'am?" 

 

"Yes Reinwold and wherever this lovely woman wishes to go. I'll cover."

 

"Wait I thought we were sharing." A verdant gaze peers questioningly.

 

"We are but I get a discount don't worry."

 

"Constant traveler?"

 

"Something like that. Transient lifestyle doesn't leave room for much of anything else." The blond says in a faraway voice.

 

The brunette gives a soft smile of knowing "I can understand that."

 

"He'll take you wherever you need to go. He's polite and has smooth stop and goes. Some taxi drivers I can't tolerate. The hard breaking and swerving actually makes me carsick." The blond admits softly and scrunches her nose slightly.

 

"I heard ginger helps."

 

"Thanks for the tip."

 

"So you're staying at the Four Seasons?"

 

"Mmmm. I'm not in town long. If I was staying longer I'd offer to show you around town."

 

Now that made the business woman's face light up "That's be nice."

 

There were quiet the rest of the way but their bodies became extremely aware of the other being in such close proximity. The blond resisted wanting to touch the hand so close to her own the air was palpable. Every so often green would hit blue and it just made them both breathless for a moment.

 

When one would try to sneak peeks of the others profile they would catch eachother and chuckle lightly.

 

"I'm sorry I've never been in the company of such a beautiful woman before. I'm not good at speaking with people." The blond gets out sheepishly.

 

Utterly charmed, the brunette rubs her hands together as a small blush appears "You seem to be doing just fine to me."

 

"Maybe it's the company. Ahh here we are." She pulls out her wallet and hands the man 6 large bills. "Keep the change."

 

The man nods happily "Thank you ma'am always a pleasure."

 

The brunette kept her mouth shut. As they opened the trunk the bellboy attempted to put their luggage on a cart. The blond swiftly dodges him with her case. "It's alright I'll carry mine. Old habit."

 

"That was an awfully large tip."

 

"He's reliable. You're here too?" A blond brow raises.

 

"Uh yes actually."

 

"How interesting. Well have a good evening."

 

"You too."

 

They both make their way to the counter. The brunette hangs back for a moment to take a phone call. 

 

Thankfully the blond is out of earshot of the hot cookie lady "Theresa Lancaster. Two keys please."

 

"Yes ma'am ahh yes the executive suite. Please let us know if there is anything else we can do to make your stay enjoyable."

 

"I will. Thank you. Actually..." she pulls the notepad and scratches a request out and hands it over with a envelope just as the brunette hangs up her call.

 

The dark-haired woman stands by, waiting for the nice beautiful blond to finish up.

 

The receptionist gently grasps the envelope and speed reads the note. "I think we can easily accomodate that. Thank you so much." 

 

Turning around and passing by, the blond leans into the brunette's space and speaks softly into her ear, lips gently caressing the side of her face "You are incredibly beautiful and I'd love to get to know you better." The brunette doesn't back away or block the attempt to hand her a key to room 208.

 

The blond steps back, turns with a wink and heads towards the elevators her case in hand.

 

The green-eyed woman is in shock at the invitation but feels the odd sensation low in her stomach that makes her blood dance. This has never happened before.. with anyone and the pull is almost too enticing. The scent and warmth of the woman lingering and making her chest flutter and her hands itch. Skin tingling of her cheek from the all too brief contact. She's had a rough several weeks going from acquisition to international business meeting and her job doesn't really give her time for intimacy or romance. 

 

This is one of those opportunities she felt could be one of those special ones you just don't pass up. Maybe once in a lifetime even if it was only for a few hours of fun. What could it hurt right? No feelings. Should help with some stress relief and good for circulatory system. Oxytocin and all those feel good hormones. Her body is almost screaming at her but her head fights it while she attempt to restart her brain and get her fanny checked into her own room.

 

"Name please?"

 

"Lena Luthor."

 

"Ahh yes Ms Luthor one moment." A few key taps and a small delay. "We are just tidying the room now and should be done in a few moments. You are welcome to have tea, coffee or champagne if you wish to wait down here for a moment. Here is your key. Room 201."

 

"Thank you. I'm sorry I'm checking in so late."

 

"It's not a problem really. We do appreciate your business and want to make sure your stay is as enjoyable as possible."

 

Lena decided to stop at the lounge instead and grab a small drink. The blond's offer still burning in her mind. 'God and she's gorgeous too. Ugh what am I going to do?' Sipping her martini and observing the people in the lounge. She knows she's being pulled. Her body feels it. She senses it. It's magnetic and just imagining how those soft pink lips taste and feel was making her chest ache with want. 'And those eyes.' She swoons as other erotic images entered her mind, making her all hot and bothered. 'What would it hurt right?' Finishing her drink and dropping a few bills onto the counter, Lena strides to the elevators towards her room.

 

When the brunette does get to her room the scent of chocolate assails her nostrils. She spots a very large gift basket loaded with various treats, bath items and a moutain of chocolate atop her table with a note. 'Well that's.. unexpected. Fruit baskets yes but chocolate No. This is a special request. She stares at it with disbelief and grabs the card warily to see what's written.

 

~

 

Hope this cheers you up.

 

~Your secret admirer

 

~

 

"What in the world..."

 

She was stunned a second time tonight. That earlier offer still coiling in her gut and making her thighs tight. 'It had to be her right?' With the unusual room delay that might be it. "Ugh does she have to be so damn charming. Bet she can charm the pants off anyone looking like that."

 

The brunette's luggage is already neatly tucked into the corner and her garment bag hung, laptop bag sitting nicely on the desk, locks still in pace. The bed is turned down.

 

It was almost thirty minutes later she's sitting in her room and chugs a fourth of scotch and guilds her loins. Screwing her courage to the sticking place, Lena heads out into the hallway and down towards room 208.

 

She nervously knocks and then keys in. Opening the door hesitantly.

 

The blond is laying on the bed reading a book then lays the paperback on the night stand "Hi. Won't you come in."

 

The brunette wordlessly smiles shyly and enters. The room was massive and beautifully decorated. It was actually bigger than hers. 'Huh'

 

Walking across the spacious floor in almost a catlike grace "Would you like a drink." The blond offers getting closer, hunger clearly evident in deep blue.

 

"No thank you just this." As soon as the door is locked Lena is pulling the other woman's collar into a hard passionate kiss.

 

The blond whimpers and then takes ahold of the woman's hips pulling them flush. Then deepens the frantic kiss further in attempt to gain control but it feels like an inferno building inside and electric where their skin meet. They both pull and claw at the clothing. A few buttons pop in their eagerness to undress as quickly as humanly possible without tearing anything to shreds.

 

"I've never done this before." Lena gets out breathlessly between kisses.

 

The blond's mind is already shot as she dips her fingers below the woman panty and grasps a firm buttock. Letting a moan slip "Neither have I." Then starts kissing along the dangerous jawline then down to the cute little mole on her neck that had been begging for attention since the airport in Vienna.

 

"No names" It takes a few more seconds for the underwear to joins their garment companions on the floor.

 

"Okay. God you are so hot." They both fall onto the bed unceremoniously "You have the most perfect body I've ever seen." Their naked bodies press firmly into one another causing both women to moan loudly. The blond's hips start a rhythm as a damp patch brushes against her stomach.

 

Wrapping her legs around the taller woman's hips, Lena starts to grind "Stop talking." and pulls the blond down for a searing liplock. Tongues dancing and battling for dominion. 

 

The blond shuts up and hangs on. 'Yes yes yes yes' She was in for a wild ride.

 

\------

 

The next morning

 

Kissing the naked shoulder. It's barely 4 am. The blond is already showered and dressed. Feeling reluctant to leave the beautiful goddess alone in her bed. They had an amazing night of passion. It fills the thief's heart with a joy and something akin to... 'No' The inexplicable warmth in her chest is refusing to let Kara slip out without a goodbye. "Hey gorgeous."

 

"Hi" The brunette sits up and gets a better look as her fuzzy eyes clear "Oh you're leaving."

 

"Yea I have a meeting and another flight. You're welcome to use the room until 11." She chuckled. "I just.. I dunno it's weird wanting to say goodbye even though we haven't really introduced ourselves."

 

"It's fine and thank you for everything."

 

"I hope we run into eachother again Windflower." The blond woman says sincerely with a soft smile.

 

An odd smile crosses her face and a dark raised brow "Wind.. flower?"

 

The blond shrugs and hands her a sunflower. Then gives a soft and gentle goodbye kiss. Without another word the blue-eyed woman exits the door with her suitcase.

 

Lena merely lays there happily, twirling the sunflower in her fingers with a goofy smile.

 

"That was.. nice." She says to an empty room. Pushing herself up, she finds her clothes neatly folded on a chair next to the bed including a blueberry muffin with a bottle of water and a banana. Lena hasn't felt this relaxed in years and the post coital ache still gives her pleasant memories although she wishes they could've had a repeat this morning. She sighs dreamily of the blue eyes that will probably haunt her for several ongoing years. A few moments later she drifts back off, sunflower still clutched in one hand.


	2. 2

Downtown Prague

 

The blond tosses her duffle across her back and starts climbing the outside of a building a little further down to the west of the church. Getting a good finger grip she swings herself to the left and catches a window sill and pulls herself up. Thankfully the window is closed and everyone is still asleep at this hour. Grabbing the top of the frame she continues to work her way up to the next hold. Finally after several minutes she gets to the roof and then looks around to see if she's been spotted. 

 

Nope all is quiet and no car headlights on the road. She's covered in black tactical gear. Head and face completely covered and wearing special goggles. There are flat black rope clips attached to the harness that she's wearing. Seeing where she's going to have to jump across. Kara steps further back judging the distance she'll need to clear it and hopes her grip catches or it's going to be one long drop to her death.

 

'S'alright. You've done this like a bazillion times before Zorel. Get out of your head and breath.' The angle has to be right. Her hands are going to have to catch all her weight and still be useful enough to haul herself up to the window in the upper tower. Whoever designed this system really doesn't like unwanted visitors. There is sharp fencing lining the entire roof too. Granted when the Nazis took over the place they decided to keep that little bonus.

 

The blond has to get enough momentum without slipping on the tiles beneath her feet and accidently sending one skittering off to break on the ground alerting the guard. She crouches down when she hears someone going to their car. Probably to go to work. There are cars parked along the side because of the apartment housing next door. So she waits a few moments until the guy leaves down the road then turns left. 

 

Taking a deep breath she resets her position and goes for a second attempt. Slowing down her heartbeat momentarily she takes off like a swift shot. Feet carefully bounding the shingles without damage and leaping across the several feet of air to the ridge above the skylight window. Midsection taut and she stops her legs momentum, keeping them from swinging and busting the glass.

 

Her fingers are hurting from her entire body weight and shoulders are burning but she's focused. She pulls a special angled pick from her belt, flinging to one side and attaching it to the right wall with a firm tap for it to dig in. Then flinging herself in the opposite direction puts another hook pick, repeating the process. The thief clips a rope across with one hand. Finally it's a good lock rig and she sits gently on the rope. Placing her feet against the concrete to give her fingers and shoulders a slight reprieve while she pulls out something to remove a window panel. 

 

It comes away with a slight pop. Putting a sticky ball on the panel and sticks it to the other glass beside it. Now she has a opening just large enough for her to get through. Clipping a rope to the base one she carefully bypasses the alarm and maneuvers her body in through the opening then rappels down into the church. Switching her bag to be cradled against her stomach. 

 

It's completely empty and Kara makes her way quickly down to the crypt. Having commited every nook and cranny to memory, her feet bound quietly and swiftly. Her goggles show several lasers and she easily flips over with a tucked roll. Nothing fancy she finally gets to the bottom hallway where she sees several head busts lined against the wall. 

 

Unzipping her bag she pulls out a medium black box looking device with a display. She puts it against the wall and checks the readings and goes quickly from wall to wall. Then checks the floors. 'Shit why isn't it here. It's supposed to be, according to the map.' She looks over to a set of crypt shelving. 

 

'Hmmm' She's running out of time before the priests and curators begin their rounds. Pulling off her bag and setting it down she crawls on her stomach into the bottom square where a body probably used to rest. It gives her the wiggins but she finally gets all the way into the tight space and places the device against the backwall.

 

The blond sees exactly what she's looking for. 'Yes!'

 

Shimmying back out she gets into her bag and pulls out a liquid squirt bottle. She sprays the liquid into the hole as the whole thing begins to hiss for a few minutes as a smoke cloud and harsh smell billows slightly. Taking a different container she sprays it and neutralizes the special acidic compound. Grabbing her small hammer tool she wiggles back in and the concrete breaks away easily similar to old crusty styrofoam. She grabs the hardwood box and drags it out silently. 

 

Placing the box into her bag she then pulls out another container that looks like a spray can with a long nozzle. She fires carefully and covers the hole. A type of foams ejects having a similar color to concrete. Taking another tool she wiggles back and smoothes it out. 'This shit stinks.' Checking her time on her covered watch 'Crap gotta go.'

 

She's 20 seconds behind from having to look for the damn thing. Throwing the stuff back in and zipping it up, the blond places the bag tucked against her stomach again and heads back upstairs, avoiding the security measures with ease and books it to her rope. 

 

It's still dangling and grasping it quickly she starts hauling herself up. It was when she was resealing the window the clergy came to check on things inside. Rolling to the side for a moment to avoid detection and waits for him to move along. She holds her breath and waits. Then finally he exits the room. 

 

Repositioning her fingers into the groove she removes all her assist gear, puts it back in the bag quietly and begins working her way down the building. Once her toes touch the opposite ledge she tries to swing herself to the eastward side of the basilica. 

 

It's going to be a several feet drop over four feet of open air. She kicks off hard and flings herself around. Doing a twist midair she rolls knocking a few tiles loose. She manages to stop her momentum and catch the offending tile pieces but is going to have a nasty bruise on the shoulder. Thankfully the hard part is done. 

 

Standing up she bounds her way further eastward. Eventually wiggling herself down the drainpipe quickly and hitting concrete, she takes off running down an empty alley and behind a dumpster that wasn't scheduled for pickup today. Grabbing her suitcase, the blond changes quickly away from prying eyes. Some rats skitter off as she throws on an old hags rags and nasty finger gloves, a nappy wig, some false teeth, rubs some dirt on her face. 

 

Stuffs everything underneath the trashbags and cans in a small push cart. Wraps her head and grabs a bottle of vodka and takes a generous tug of the liquid. She starts mumbling to herself and then starts hobbling, pushing her old lady cart out and away from that part of town down back streets and side walks. Anyone up at that hour ignores the homeless bag lady.

 

The blond finally makes it to a small hovel in the cheapside of town and checking around, seeing no one, presses a few strategic spots in the wall and it opens up. Pulling the cart in she closes the secret door. She turns on the light and pulls back the rag curtains to reveal a large living area much like a standard apartment but with different costumes hanging along the walls. She's not here often but it's a small safe place. 

 

Checking the video monitor of the building, the alleys and her secret front door. She seems satisfied no one followed her and then starts to strip down. She's only got three hours to shower, eat, change, deliver the goods, get paid and get on another flight to deliver the painting she's still holding onto. She opens her laptop and checks her bank accounts.

 

'Hmmmm I can't seem to break 3 billion.' She nibbles on a red twizzler. Even with this payout it's so close but not there yet.

 

Kara goes to her large duffle and pulls out the box. Putting a small device on the top of it, she looks at the insides.

 

"Looks good. One sacred relic plus several massive jewels of antiquity belonging to Charlesmagne as was promised."

 

Easily a hundred and fifty million. She smiles and then heads to the shower to get ready for the meetup.


	3. 3

Prague

 

Bus terminal

 

The bus terminal was a bustling place. A young man in a nice business suit and tie, black short hair, trimmed mustache and goatee wearing expensive leather shoes and reading a newspaper at a one of the small food shops inside the terminal. Enjoying a coffee and keeping eyes out for the client. Spotting them a few minutes later, sees them sit at the designated spot and observes them discretely making sure there is not going to be a double cross. Tapping the ear piece behind the paper.

 

Seeing the other man answer his phone, her voice comes out male and strong with a bit of an accent "Gunyadin."  
(Good morning)

 

"Where's the goods? And where are you?"

 

"The goods are here. Transfer the agreed amount into the account provided and I will reveal where I have stashed it." Kara supplies firmly, flipping a page in the paper quietly.

 

"How will I know you won't betray me?"

 

"I've always held up my end of the bargain. You have my word."

 

"If you fuck me over you're dead." The client growled.

 

The thief replies with a bored tone "Come on I don't have all day."

 

The man nods to his muscle standing with a another phone to his ear.

 

The young man checks his watch and sees a blue light blink on the face.

 

"Thank you for doing business. The key is taped under the last chair on the row for locker #57 simdilik hosçakal."  
(Goodbye for now)

 

Tapping the earpiece to disconnect the call. Turning a page again, she switches crossed legs to get more comfortable. The bonding tape for her breasts are pushing onto her shoulder bruise and making Kara uncomfortable leaning against the chairback on that side. 

 

Still observing the client get the key and opening the locker. His men hand him a similar device to hers to check the box and he smiles like a cat that ate the canary.

 

Kara hums to herself 'Another satisfied customer.' The waitress finally brings a large breakfast. Slightly pinching her neck the vocal setting changed to something an octave higher for a male and switches to French "Merci" Politely thanking the woman and asking for another coffee. 

 

The waitress gives the handsome man a smile, nods and goes to get another coffee.

 

Digging into the food, the thief watches as the man and his crew leave. Constantly looking for signs of one particular identity they've been acquainted with and not seeing it. She figured with that price tag it'd be easier to drop a body than payout. She's got an hour to finish and get to the airport before checking in. It's going to be a long flight to Shanghai. Her boobs are going to be so sore. It makes her cringe thinking about it. Then her thoughts drift back to earlier that morning of raven silken strands, soft moans, a verdant gaze and heavenly body shuddering beneath her in ecstacy. It sends electric shocks right to her core as her stomach swoops suddenly. 'Oh that's new.'

 

She has to readjust her pants inconspicuously as possible because the fake bulge is pressing right against her suddenly throbbing clit.

 

'Stop that. Just focus on eating quickly you idiot. You can daydream later.'

 

__________

 

Aglofert Headquarters

 

"Lena Luthor may I introduce Andrei Kabis of Aglofert. He is very interested in several LCorp technologies and as a diversified company they wish to expand upon good business decisions and so far your green energy initiatives have proven themselves a step above the rest."

 

"I look forward to your presentation."

 

The projector was already up and running so she merely connected her laptop and the first slide came into view with LCorp's logo. "Thank you. Please have a seat and we'll get started." She passes out packets for review. She dove right in to her multiple project presentation and after about an hour she then goes into the final project push for her life's work device to see if she can finally clinch the green tech deal.

 

"As you all know I've turned my company around as a force for good and what better way to show the world than unlimited free clean drinking water for the planet. With a simple device that can be easily constructed by even 7th grade students, you can pull water from the air." She clicked the remote to switch to the next slide.

 

The man was impressed with the first half of the meeting and now this part should prove interesting "We're in the business to make money Ms Luthor..." Some of the men started chuckling.

 

"And I understand that but what better way to bring in more business than to frontline as a water initiative ally. Your logo will be amongst LCorp on the devices across countless nations. So with your small support with this we could centuple your overall profits and save you millions on your marketing expenses alone." 

 

The man's eyes were skeptical but he remained cordial as he glances over the pricepoints on the final page of the packets "Do we even know if your miracle devices even work?"

 

"Yes I have here the original handheld prototype. I've removed the blue plastic panel and swapped it for clear so you can see just exactly how much it produces per minute."

 

Lena places it onto the table and the men watch carefully as sure enough, the item starts to fill up crystal-clear water from nothing. The men start whispering amongst themselves. It was another few minutes she clicks a top button, removes the cup compartment and hands it to Andrei to drink.

 

He smiles politely and obliges her. "Mmmm tastes kind of sweet." He hands back the cup with a nod. "Well Ms Luthor Thank you so much for your time. We will be in touch."

 

The brunette's heart fell but didn't let it show. "Thank you for your time gentlemen."

 

It was one of those things. It was a hit or a miss and more recently these days it's been a truckload of misses. Lena is getting fed up. 'Why doesn't anyone want to change the world and not just fill their pockets?!' It's not a major setback but one that will postpone her mission only slightly. Oh she's still going ahead with her plans but it will dip into her own personal funds to do it. She wanted Aglofert because it was a strategic move with them being a huge conglomerate and she can minimize costs of producing some of the device's components here. 

 

With a nod she gathers the device and her colleagues as they speak for a moment in the hallway then head towards the elevators.

 

As the young Luthor and her entourage left the building, someone watched from the upper office windows and made an important and strategic phone call.

 

"It works. You know what you need to do."

 

"I'll put something on the wire." The voice on the other end of the line gruffs out.

 

"Good."


	4. 4

A month later...

 

On a flight to Dubai UAE from LAX 

 

The sun is just setting in Dubai and this time Kara's sitting back in coach and watching the passengers carefully. Wiggles her nose and sniffs. This particular mustache always tickles her nosehairs because it's so wirey but it adds to the nuances of the identity like a fine aged wine along with the matching grizzly brows. 

 

She's been mostly ignoring the woman next to her for the past 16 hours, mostly pretending to be asleep or reading, because fate seemed adamant to throw these two together once more. Now is not exactly a good time after a recent heist. So wants to save the woman any difficulties and just pine in silence. That is until the dark haired woman finally takes a really good look at the old man sitting next to her as the plane finally docks at the Dubai International Airport main terminal.

 

"Pardon me but I have this odd feeling like I've met you before."

 

"I would've remembered a pretty little thing like you." The old man snickered with a deep heavy southern drawl.

 

Something in the eyes. The face is unfamiliar but those eyes hold a particular color and warmth Lena's only seen in one set her entire life. She'd recognize them anywhere but this is just bizarre. The old man was wearing thick coke bottle glasses, looked to be in his late 60's and slightly overweight. 

 

"May I see your hand."

 

"Well that's an odd thing to ask but alright."

 

The brunette sees wrinkled skin and liver spots. Older stained nails and a medic alert bracelet. She tugs the sleeve up to reveal a small seam and then fine young skin. Green eyes widen in surprise as the old man holds a finger up to his lips.

 

This is all so spy movie but it's weird and exciting and Lena doesn't have it in her to be mad. She's actually quite amused and intrigued.

 

Lowering her voice and whispers into the man's ear "I'll be at the Sofitel Jumeriah for the week. Room 208 Sunflower." 

 

The oldman's face crinkled "You remembered." Giving the hand a slight squeeze.

 

"I'd never forget those eyes." Lena said sincerely while falling into the deep blue oceans filled with warmth and something else...

 

Hearing a commotion, Kara glances across and sees several Emirate Airport police on the tarmac heading towards the plane through the window portal. 

 

"Uh oh that's my cue. Take my suitcase please" Her eyes pleading. "Please" 

 

The brunette moves it under her seat with her laptop case. Thankfully she was traveling light this time. The rest of her stuff was mailed ahead.

 

With a nod, the old man hobbles up with his cane and makes towards the bathroom. Within a few minutes the agents board the plane with weapons drawn. The passengers were scared but cooperative at seeing the badges.

 

"Pardon everyone we're looking for this man. Samuel Wilcox age approximately 64." The lead agent holds up a photo as the police begin to search the plane.

 

Two minutes later a very pregnant young woman with dark-brown medium-length hair and a long maroon dress comes out of the bathroom, asking the nearest stewart for help because her water broke. The flight crew help to get the woman into a wheelchair and gets her off the plane quickly as the agents are still questioning the passengers and then knocking on other facilities to see if the infamous Mr Wilcox is in there.

 

Lena is internally giggling when she sees the 'woman in labor' finally exits the plane from the bathroom Sunflower previously entered. 

 

An agent walks over, holds a photo and asks the brunette a few questions.

 

"I saw him for a few minutes. He asked for a ginger ale but that's all I remember. I'm sorry." She supplied with a bewildered look.

 

The agent nods and reports back to his captain, who looks like a vein is about to pop in his forehead. "He can't of just disappeared!"

 

It was later on the news that Mr Wilcox's photo was plastered with a phone number and a reward. Apparently he lifted several million dollars worth of jewelry from an auction and is wanted for a questioning in a string similar international crimes.

 

\---------

 

While wheeling the woman down and away from the gate towards their medical emergency entrance, the frantic steward gets out "Ok ma'am keep breathing. We are calling the medics."

 

"Wait."

 

"What is it?"

 

"This is embarrasing. I think it's just Braxton-Hicks and I drank too much water and I panicked." She says with a mortified expression.

 

"It's fine I understand completely this happens alot. My wife's pregnancies were similar."

 

"Gosh umm actually could you just drop me off here. All my luggage was checked so don't worry my husband is coming to pick me up." She was now sporting a silver wedding band and engagement stone she threw on earlier in the haste to change. That was a close one but now she's gonna finagle herself out of here. If the agent and stewards recheck the manifest they'll see they didn't have a pregnant woman on board. 

 

"Are you sure?"

 

"Yes thank you so much for your help. I'll be happy once this stinker gets their foot out of my bladder." She chuckled

 

The stewart seemed relieved at that and laughed with her for a moment "Alright well medical is down that way if you need anything."

 

So after she gets dropped off at the cafe, Kara goes into the restaurant's restroom and pulls out the fake stomach satchel kit. She's got limited items without her case but should be able to manage quickly. 

 

A man with long blond hair in a braid, a blond mustache a twelve o'clock shadow and hippy clothes with sandals walks out with a brown satchel. She tries to be prepared for any contingency but it's always an unpredictable job hazard.

 

She makes a stop at a payphone and makes a quick call securing herself a rental for a Mr Thomas Jones. She has one stop before making the trek to Windflower's hotel. 

 

Things are starting to look up.


	5. 5

A few hours later...

 

Sofitel Dubai Jumeriah Beach

 

Lena's been staring at the suitcase for almost an hour when her curiousity gets the better of her. It took her a few minutes but 138 popped the lock and opening to look like basics an old man would carry with paperwork and such but something seemed off about the depth of the case. It's much deeper that the space being shown and she closes the case, resets it and keeps working up the numbers. She doesn' want to break it so.. patience is a virtue. 

 

Another hour later it wasn't till she hit 1278 that the thing popped open all the way, revealing the false bottom and cash and passports, along with spirit glue and mustaches of different varieties. Multiple eye contact cases and a mini laptop. A few electronic gizmos she couldn't identify. There was at least 27 passports and over a hundred grand in cash of different currencies each. What's odd enough there's no weapon except for a standard swiss army pocket knife. Pulling out the pocket knife it feels different. Opening it up, she sees what looks like a cypher key and maybe lock picking tools? It's all so bizarre.

 

She never felt danger with the blond and still doesn't feel it. Just the opposite. Lena feels safty and comfort in the blond's presence ever how fleeting it is.

 

Then a knock on the door breaks the woman out of her meanderings and hastily puts everything back, closes it and resets the lock.

 

Getting to the door and checking through the hole sees it's the owner of said case. The mysterious woman is sporting her regular blond hair and a pair of rectangle glasses, carrying a small satchel. 

 

Lena opens the door quickly "Hi"

 

"Hey beautiful" The blond hands her a sunflower.

 

The brunette allows the taller woman to enter the room. Locking the door behind them.

 

"Make yourself at home."

 

Tossing the satchel onto one of the chairs "I bet you have tons of questions." Then cants her hip against the armrest, glancing down while rubbing her hands together nervously.

 

"Yes and no." The brunette gets out with an air of indifference.

 

Kara looks up in amusement "Really?"

 

"It was me who kept us anonymous. So it wouldn't be right for me to ask you anything. Drink?" Lena makes her way over to the mini bar and pours herself a finger of scotch. Then tilts it in the woman's direction in question.

 

Crossing her arms, the thief inspects the shorter woman's body language carefully "No thank you. I'm surprised you didn't turn me in."

 

"Really?"

 

"Mmmm" The green-eyed woman knocks back the scotch to gather her courage. This woman throws her off her game in a completely new and addicting way. It makes her body thrum with excitement. She plays with the rim with her fingertip thoughtfully "I dunno I find it exciting. I don't think your dangerous."

 

The blond stands up and steps into the CEO's personal space "And how are you so sure?"

 

Lena's head swims as she remembers their first night together... the scents, the touches, the taste, the soft cries of passion that has been forever seared in her mind and can't help the gut reaction "Call it a woman's intuition. Are those glasses even real?"

 

"These actually are. I was wearing contacts that night."

 

"Makes sense. You surprise me Sunflower."

 

The blond gave a bright face splitting smile "If you want to know my name is.."

 

"No. This is a fine arrangement for the moment. If I get questioned I don't know." The shorter woman waves off and then tilts her head down as surely she's blushing uncontrollably.

 

A small chuckle and then the blond is gently lifting a perfect chin to make eye contact. It knocks the air from Kara's lungs at the intensity "Right. Smart girl."

 

Dilated pupils stare back with unrestrained hunger and maybe a little hope "I have meetings all this week but right now I'm free. Unless you just came to pick up your suitcase."

 

"I didn't just come for the case." She nuzzles the brunette's neck. Feeling something off looks at her suitcase. "Naughty girl you opened it didn't you?" Then nips teeth along a beautiful jaw and digs fingers into hips.

 

Breathlessly Lena husks out "Are you going to punish me?"

 

"I'll think about it." Then crashes their lips together all the while inching towards the bed. "So smart I bet you really opened it huh?"

 

"Yes God take this off." Lena grabs her trousers and undoes the belt roughly along with the button and zipper. "Fuck"

 

The blond lifts her up and drops her gently onto the matress. "You are so hot." She nearly rips her clothes off trying to get them off as fast as possible.

 

The brunette is also removing articles of clothing at blinding speeds. Material goes flying in every possible direction as they are flung in lustfilled haze.

 

They absorb this for a moment as they stare, blue and green burning and chests heaving as the intoxicating dizziness threatens to consume them. A moment later they are pressed against eachother and beginning to slowly rock their hips in tandem as their mouths continue to clash and tongues plunging into sweet heat.

 

Moaning gets louder as the room gets hotter. The blond continues to roll her hips, putting the pressure in just the right spot for the brunette. Causing beautiful little whimpers from her throat and she pulls at the thief's back harder. 

 

Pulling back from the kiss, her sultry voice begs for what she really needs right now "More"

 

"I'll give you anything, everything.. God you are so beautiful."

 

"Stop talking."

 

\-----

 

Next morning 

 

Kara is already dressed and ready to leave but once again is caught somewhere between her heart and her head. They don't even know eachother but the blond feels like she trusts this green-eyed goddess with her life. It's insane and stupid. Could eaasily get her killed or both of them. 'I can't..' After a few more moments of inner struggle the thief makes a decision.

 

Squatting down beside where the brunette's face is overhanging the edge of the bed still softly snoring and gently kisses a forehead. "Hey beautiful."

 

Sleep dark head moves minutely. It takes a moment but then beautiful green reflect back warmly. 

 

"Hey you" Rolling onto her back and observes the blond with a smile.

 

"I have to get going. This was.."

 

"Could I possibly bribe you to stay a little longer?" Lena pulls the sheet back exposing her entire length.

 

The blond's mouth went dry "Damn woman." Well she does have a few minutes to spare. "You're lucky I haven't had breakfast yet." Dropping down to her knees quickly she grabs the brunette's thighs and abruptly pulls her to the edge. Diving in greedily like she needed air to breath, Kara poured her soul into this divine beauty in case she didn't live another day this would be it. Here with her... with her Windflower. If she didn't leave a mark on the world this would be good enough in this perfect moment. The likelihood of ever seeing her again now was next to zero. 

 

Lena felt the emotional shift and drew it in unto herself to keep deep inside. She reached down and intertwined their fingers. Emerald permeating into Azure as she held onto the ecstacy a bit longer until she couldn't anymore and screamed her orgasm into the ethers. Starlights inside her mind as the hot white ripples fluxed throughout her frame.

 

The blond gently worked her back down from the high and lain little kisses inside the thigh. "That was the most beautiful thing I've ever seen."

 

"Sweet talker. God you're so amazing."

 

The blond's watch alarm goes off. She carefully places the brunette's legs back onto the bed and then gets up. Pressing a button to stop the annoying ding she looks down at the raven locks splayed out and the soft contours "I have to go." Leaning down she kisses her sweetly.

 

The brunette tries to deepen the kiss but the blond pulls back. "Troublemaker."

 

"Moi?"

 

"Yes you" Unable to resist gives her another kiss. Then finally and reluctantly the thief pulls away. Grabbing her satchel from the chair and then the suitcase from beside the door as she opens it carefully. Before exiting she glances back to sear the image into memory.

 

Lena asks hopefully as she snuggles into the pillow "Maybe I'll see you later."

 

"Maybe" There was a bittersweet look in the blue orbs. With a deep breath and a click of the doorlocking mechanism, the blond was gone.

 

With a loud sigh Lena rolls back over with a bit of moisture gathering at the corner of her eyes. "Stop it." She throws one of the pillows in a huff and then gets up to jump in the shower. She's got a meeting to prepare for.

 

Lena didn't see Sunflower for another three days.


	6. 6

Three days later...

 

11:04 pm

 

Sofitel Dubai Jumeriah Beach

 

Room 208

 

This weeks meetings seem to be going pretty well and the results thus far are extremely promising. So hopefully Lena can lock this deal down and head back home. She wants to get back to the Research and Development labs and tinker around with her prototypes. She's still typing away at her laptop when suddenly Lena hears a loud thud and then tapping against her window. 'That's strange no one should be able to reach the 28th floor.' 

 

The brunette pulls a gun from her purse and makes her way to the window. She always takes precautions in foreign places. That's usually why she ships things ahead so Lena can always be armed just in case. Hey it's what being a Luthor has taught her.

 

Slowly pulling back the privacy shades when the young Luthor sees blue eyes that flinch at the gun pointed at their face. It takes a second but she recognizes those eyes so Lena quickly tucks the weapon in the back of her waist band and opens the sliding glass door to the balcony. "What in the world.."

 

The thief was wearing all black gear and goggles on her head with ripcord clips and a rappelling harness. Having already stashed the gear and loot, Kara barely had enough energy to get to the brunette's balcony from the roof.

 

Black paracord is laying in a pile next to taller woman's feet. The blond is holding her arm against her side and shaking. It appears like she's putting pressure on a wound and wheezes out "Help."

 

Smelling a metallic tang and seeing liquid reflect the light on the dark fabric. Heavy droplets coming off the blond's elbow and onto the balcony floor shows it's blood, the CEO flips the fuck out "Oh my God"

 

Wincing and stumbling forward "Don't call anyone just..."

 

Lena steps forward quickly and immediately lifts under the blond's right armpit to take the weight and help her in. The brunette's instincts kick in "Shut up get in the tub. You're dripping everywhere."

 

They finally make their way into the brunette's bathroom.

 

As they managed to get the blond into the tub, Sunflower begins to make another sound.

 

The brunette cut her off "No don't tell me. Just here, let's get this off so I can assess the damage." Pulls off the skimask, goggles and gloves then carefully extracts the shirt. The previously flawless skin is now mottled with bullet holes, scratches, cuts, bruises and smeared blood as more continues to seap out into the tub. 

 

The acrid smell of gunpowder clinging to the blond's gear and clothing signalling it was still fresh so she hasn't lost a ton of blood yet if she's still walking and talking. Pale hair is in a tight bun and she's shaking. Cerulean dulled by pain looks up into emerald in worry.

 

They might even get a call or visitors if anyone has called the police or looking for the blond. They need to work quickly. Lena runs back to move the ropes and gear inside, closes the balcony and then grabs her old medkit from her suitcase, rushes back over to the bathroom while trying not to panic. The brunette then opens her duffle kit and merely pulls out a box first then gets to scrubbing her hands in the sink.

 

"You are so beautiful you know that? and why are you so nice?" The blond says woozily while trying to keep pressure on the wound on her side.

 

Wiping them on a clean towel "Would you rather me turn you in?" The brunette starts laying out the supplies she'll need for all four steps. Extraction, cleansing, stitching and bandaging. Everything is already sterilized. She always keeps it ready to go since her early days out of habit.

 

That made Kara smirk "Good point. You'd miss me."

 

"Shut up you idiot. I can't believe you got yourself shot." She pulls on her semitranslucent medical gloves.

 

It almost sounded like hurt and disappointment in the brunette's voice. It warmed the thief's heart a bit and supplied. "It's only happened once before in eight years so my record is pretty good so far."

 

Getting down on her knees, Lena takes a closer inspection of the wound she's most concerned about "You are so damn lucky I was pre-med before I switched to the MBA track."

 

"Must be written in the stars Windflower."

 

"You need to retire this nonsense." The brunette snaps as she gets the right size clamps for extraction.

 

"I can't. I still have so much to do." The blond said solemnly and leans back because honestly she doesn't have the energy to keep fighting the pain.

 

Placing her hand next to the wound beneath the ribs on the left side to anchor herself slightly "Can't or won't? I obviously have no importance in your life but I don't want you to throw it away either."

 

"That's not true." The blond's eyes lulled closed.

 

Lena notices her eyes falling shut "Damnit Sunflower Stay Awake and we don't even know eachother."

 

"We do. A name does not change the way flowers bloom or dance together in both wind and sun."

 

"Really?!" Lena focuses and gets her clamps locked onto the bullet.

 

The blond grits her teeth "I could quote Shakespear at you. Would you still be mad at me?"

 

"Yes." Then rips the bullet out.

 

"Shit Ow"

 

"Got it. You're lucky this one didn't hit anything major or have shrapnel. Keep pressure on that and let me see the other one." 

 

The tink sound reminds the blond that this was real and not a dream and the bloodloss is starting to affect her consciousness. Kara fights herself as she turns so the brunette can look at her right shoulder.

 

Finally getting the second bullet out, the brunette wraps them both together in a bit of toilet paper and flushes it.

 

"Smart"

 

"Don't start. I still need to stitch these and please tell me you're staying for a few days. You need to rest."

 

Shaking her head "I have to be in Cairo tomorrow."

 

"Damnit. What time is your flight?"

 

"Late afternoon" She grits out as the brunette pours saline wash mixed with antiseptic on the wounds. Sunflower purposefully dodging the questions somewhat.

 

"Well You are staying here so I can keep an eye on you until then." 

 

"Oh am I now?"

 

"Hey I just saved your life and you will do as I say or we are going straight to the hospital." Lena said succintly as she lined up the curved stitch needle

 

"Yes ma'am"

 

Suddenly the room phone rang.

 

"Shit give me a second." The brunette puts the needle down on the gauze and takes the gloves off, left the room briefly and then returned and put on a new set of gloves. "Hey Stay awake please. Let me see those beautiful eyes. Focus on me okay?"

 

Blue eyes popped open then smiled. 'Maybe dying isn't a good idea right now. At least not today.' "Okay"

 

The dark-haired woman realigns the needle once again "You ready?"

 

"Give me your worst."

 

Lena snorts and gets to work.

 

The call was from the front desk clerk asking if everything was alright. The brunette feined sleep and indicated since they woke her up she'd order some room service to be delivered in two hours.

 

A few hours later after the stitches were done and bandaged, food was delivered, eaten and the room was cleaned up, the blood was removed from the outfit's material and is now hanging up in the bathroom drying. They barely spoke for most of the entire interaction but it wasn't uneasy. They easily slipped into an odd rhythm that was somewhat comfortable.

 

The blond is now snoring peacefully sprawled across the bed only in panties and a sheet while Lena is typing away on her laptop trying to get as much work done before her meeting slash presentation tomorrow. 

 

What a turn of events this has been. One moment she has a erotic interlude with a random stranger that becomes more. They meet again under strange circumstances a month later and now she's helping said stranger from dying of gunshot wounds of a probable botched burgle in her hotel room in Dubai. Or maybe she's a spy? Double agent? Maybe both? Who truly knows.

 

Never once in a million years would Lena ever suspect something even remotely like this ever occuring to her. It just simply was improbable, unbelievable and straight out of a romance spy fiction novel. Although the protagonist never been a hot blond woman who has a penchant for cross dressing and thievery. 

 

Maybe when things have settled that maybe... Lena will get the full story of this woman's crazy life but until then she has to make sure the beautiful blond who has soft hands and a gentle smile doesn't die of an infection.

 

It wasn't much longer that Lena's last final touches on her presentation for in the morning is completed. She's exhausted from the mental and emotional rollercoaster of the day. She quietly changes into her sleepwear and carefully slides into the bed as to not wake the other woman. 

 

After a few moments of trying to fall asleep, Lena wiggles closer to the blond until finally she pulls her in gently against her side without jostling the injuries. Pressing lips to the blond's forehead, Lena tries to justify the action in her head stating she's merely checking for fever. 'Nice and cool.' She softly speaks into the quiet room "I'm glad you're ok." 

 

Eventually two soft and contented snores share the cool air of the hotel room.


	7. 7

7:15am

 

Sofitel Dubai Jumeriah Beach

 

Room 208

 

It was when Lena's alarm went off she noticed the empty cold space beside her. The room now not reflecting anything of the previous nights ongoing chaos or evidence of the blond's abrupt arrival. The brunette feels inexplicably sad and alone. 'She didn't even say goodbye. God I hope she doesn't rip the stitches.' The brunette berates herself for the inner stirrings, beginnings that may become a problem. 'You'll never see her again. It's done.'

 

Rolling over to the other side of the bed to shut off the annoying blare of the alarm she finds a note and a Sunflower. Smacking off the cursed morning device, Lena can't help the smile tugging at her lips. Picking up the letter and the flower as accursed flutters begins in her stomach, she reads the script.

 

~

 

To my gorgeous savior,

 

If there is a next time. I promise I'll cook you a proper meal in gratitude. Also to pay you back for the clothes I borrowed. 

 

Xx

 

~

 

Taking a deep breath as she twirls the flower in her fingers and admiring the hand script reverantly "I'll hold you to that promise Sunflower." 

 

Tossing off the sheet and laying the flower atop her luggage, Lena then heads to the shower. She's almost reluctant to wash the scent of the illusive and mysterious woman from her body from their snuggling. Taking one last inhale to commit it to memory, the brunette then turns on the faucet to hot. She's got a long day ahead of her and then a flight back to the States shortly thereafter. "Back to normal."

 

The brunette finally begins to settle herself and steps into the shower. As the scalding hot water pours down her skin, Lena hopes it rinses away the last vestiges of the hollow ache inside her chest.

 

It doesn't.

 

______

 

A few hours later...

 

Cairo, Egypt

 

New Palace Hotel

 

The flight went alright, she didn't like leaving Windflower like that but how everything went down she didn't want to make it anymore awkward. Kara is now standing in a $12 a night hotel room and it just feels like a tiny hole in the wall. 'Well at least it's clean.' She carefully places her suitcase and satchel on the second mattress trying not to wince when she lifts it.

 

As the man enters shortly thereafter, the blond grouses "Gee sprung for luxury didn't ya Chuck?" 

 

"Low profile and you look like shit Tanto" The older man burrs out with a curious expression. Charlie is a tall man of greying hair and a muscular build, clean shaven and an old military quality to him. She met him through a mutual acquaintance and has done an odd job here and there with the man. Nothing this big though.

 

"Tell me something I don't know. I need you to do the exchange." Kara winces as she sits down slowly on the bed.

 

"Naw"

 

"Hey look you owe me. That 'hot tip' almost got me killed. Would have..."

 

His fuzzy brow lifts "I'm sensing a story behind that huh? Does he or rather She have a name?" and puts his own case by the wall.

 

"Stow it."

 

"Uh huh." Reluctantly the older man agrees "Look I'll make the switch but you take birdseye. I don't want a knife in my back."

 

Kara rubs her eyes "Alright we just need to get rid of the goods so I can hop on my flight out to DC." She lets the lie slip easily from her lips. She's actually headed home to London for some much needed recovery time. The thief would be there right now if it wasn't for these hot potatoes making her skin itch. She already dropped off the previous goods in Dubai without an issue so why does it feel like these have some sort of curse attached to them? 

 

All she knows is that they need to get rid of them quickly and she absolutely can't do it in her condition. She is not looking forward to having the man help her with her chest bindings and is beginning to feel hot and cold flashes. 'That's not good.'

 

Kara pops her specially lined and altered case, his eyes twinkle "Well tell Tommy I said Hi and let me take a gander woooo that is one sweet haul, three of the supposed 'lost' Fabergé eggs."

 

"I took two bullets for these so bring your game face Charlie." That was a surprise in and of itself. The security system to the target's room she easily bypassed but two of the guy's men came back to get some special robes they forgot and plugged her with silencers as launched herself out the open window. Luckily she had already attached a side rope that swung her around where the men couldn't see. The quiet motor winch pulled her fast up to the roof where she stashed the eggs in her duffle in an airvent then rappelled down to Windflower's room. It happened so fast it was almost a complete blur. High on adrenaline enough to get to the other woman's room, Kara is still amazed she had retained consciousness.

 

"I know I know. You ever think about retirin'?"

 

"I asked myself that same question last night." She shakes her head "We still need to clean up. Anyways go get us some grub and then we'll get to work." 

 

Charlie heads out and leaves the blond sitting on the mattress. She pulls out a small thumbdrive and thinks really hard. Kara never expected to that to come through the wireboards. She got the information from Lena's laptop but it just doesn't feel right. So she blew off the prospect's contract. That was a surprise. Windflower is none other than the infamous Lena Luthor. Sighing deeply, the blond puts the device back into her pocket for safe keeping. 'You're losing your touch.' The thief reflects back on her life and the choices she's made and everything leading up to this point. Things are changing she can feel it. She can feel it as sure as falling into pools of green and never looking back.

 

Shaking her head 'Stop that. You'll never see her again. It's done.' Pulling two ibuprofin packets from her jacket, she grabs a water bottle from the small lamptable and rips open the packs, pops the tabs and takes a long pull of the cold liquid. Hopefully she doesn't sweat with the prothetic face on or they're in even bigger trouble.

 

As she waits for the painkillers to kick in she contemplates her life and her next moves carefully.

 

__________

 

Meanwhile back in Dubai

 

The presentation went phenomenally and Lena was excited. If she can land this, and she thinks she has, then all she needs is two more investor partners to jump aboard and then it's 'All Green Go!' for her free clean water initiative. The energy is balling up inside her stomach as she finishes with a flourish to smiling faces.

 

Robert Johansson of the UAE Masbdar company stands up and makes to shake the woman's hand "Ms Luthor I am glad that we'll be working together but I am anxious to see what other partners you bring onboard this endeavor. This is not just a normal gadget. This is change the world kinda stuff. Most corporations would fight tooth and nail to keep this locked away. Jack did mention you were one of a kind and I'm beginning to see it."

 

"I'd be happy to..." She stops midsentence as one of his assistants waves at him frantically through the windows as he suddenly drops his proffered limb.

 

"Pardon me. I apologize but I have to take this."

 

The man goes off to have one of his underlings hand him a phone and Lena watched as his happy demeanor changed quite rapidly first to anger and then acceptance then sad reluctance.

 

This didn't bode well for the CEO. She could feel it.

 

Robert comes back in with a grim look. "I sincerely apologize but there has been a change of plans. I really would've loved to work with you Miss Luthor. However, I've received instruction the company wishes to go in a different direction."

 

The brunette wanted to fight it. She had them. Rebuttle, scream, cry this is so frustrating and disheartening. How is it that so many people keep rejecting her proposal. There were many who were about to agree and then suddenly not. It didn't make sense and now her Luthor senses are tingling and she is going to do some digging when she gets home. 

 

Feels like she's being purposefully blocked. That makes her mad but she doesn't show it. Calm CEO mask in place "I understand. Thank you for your time. Maybe we can work together in the future."

 

"I sure hope so. Thank you again for coming out here. It was a great presentation."

 

It doesn't quell the gnawing in her gut. Her small group packs up their stuff and quietly leave with sullen looks.

 

They make their way to their shared van to head straight to the airport for early check in get some food then hop back on a flight to National City 'Well back to the grinding stone while I do a little digging. It'll be nice to be home. Uff Jetlag is going to be a bitch. I hope Sunflower is faring alright.' Even in the midst of another disappointing outcome she can't help the small grin from creeping up her features as she prays to whoever listens to keep the beautiful mystery woman out of trouble. "Fair winds and following seas Sunflower."

 

Her people look at her funny and then go back to staring out of the van windows or tinkering around on their phones.

 

________

 

A little while later...

 

Egypt

 

Bazaar at Khan Al Khalili, Cairo

 

"You got 4 to the South but your East, on your six is clear." She supplies through her communication device lodged in her ear as she scans the small digital screen. Using the little toggles to move the lens.

 

Kara is sitting atop a restaurant, ducked down behind the wall but with a flat rectangular camera that blends in with the wall coloring, scanning the area. Looking like one of the local men who work at the bazaar. It's hurting and pulling the stitches from the chest bindings. Kara would've gone with a larger body type if she hadn't of needed to getup through the ventilation system. She heard from one of her ears on the ground this guy needed his ac fixed and the blond knows a thing or two on how tricky these models are. 

 

It's easier to get around these countries as a male without being harrassed, watched or questioned. Especially at this time of day. This time she's sporting a unibrow and a darker feature prosthetic with a rather large schnoz. Worn pair of faded men's jeans and a long-sleeve black shirt in case she bleeds through the patches.

 

She's doing birdseye and recon for the handoff. The thief's already checked the other rooftops and windows for possible snipers and it's all clear for the moment. "Ok so put it in the side far wall. Then we'll confirm if he has the cash. Tell me again why you didn't do an electronic exchange?" She chirps into her earpiece.

 

"Yea yea I know but he said this was what he could come up with since his other assets are frozen." Chuck remarks back with a bored tone.

 

Kara's eyes narrow at that "You're getting sloppy. Ok it looks like he's got 11 men with him. I don't know if he has any sleepers but one guy that's been nursing that coffee over there looks like a suit." She makes the guy easily the way his eyes dart, his hair cut, shoes and mannerisms. He's dropping tells like crazy and it's sending the thief a major red flag.

 

"You worry too much."

 

"Says Mr low profile." Something feels off about the whole thing and it's got a low gnawing in the blonds gut.

 

When the client gets close enough to Chuck's position the older man plays it cool and then steps closer but is still looking at the knick knacks at a stand close to the coffe shops. "So how about we make a new deal?"

 

The tanned man smirks as his guards/minions shift around quietly "You wish to renegotiate?"

 

"Yea why not?" Chuck asks the man boldly.

 

Kara can't believe what she's hearing "You fucker! This is why I don't like working with partners!"

 

"Relax I know what I'm doing." He tries to assure the blond with his nonchalance.

 

It's just making her more agitated "You can't renegotiate at a handoff Chuck! If you do this we're done and I can't guarantee you'd be alive to see the cash."

 

"Let me handle it Tanto."

 

She ducks down a bit further because now the client's men see he's talking to someone in an earpiece. Which means she has the scrub the whole mission.

 

'Well that's 100 million down the drain. All that for nothing.' "Nice knowin' you Chuck, ya moron."

 

The thief watched as ultimately, the man known to her as Chuck gets shanked in the middle of the crowd and his case with the eggs snatched. No one noticed because of how smooth everything went down. They slowly set him into a chair like an old buddy and evacuated in a mild manner. Just like professionals. If she was in tip top shape this wouldn't have happened at all, they'd part company a hundred million Euros richer and very much still alive.

 

Kara waits a few more moments to get the recording and then snatches the camera off the railing, packs the gear into her satchel, ducks low and makes her way back towards the vent. She's gonna smell like shawarma for hours. 'Oh well.'

 

As the blond painfully shimmies down and out out of the large ventilation system, she replaces the filter and puts back on her toolbelt. Exiting the basement up into the restaurant, the manager smiles. 

 

She switches to Arabic "It's fixed and should be blowing cold air in a few seconds." And just as she said the vent does. Very happy he passes her 700 Egyptian pounds, a lunch bag and tamarind juice with a smile. "Shukran!"

 

Just as she exits the little restaurant Kara hears a far distant scream in the courtyard.

 

'Rest in peace Chuck.'

 

The blond goes to check her watch and sure enough the former client's men found the tracer in the egg case and destroyed it already.

 

'Never again will I ever work with a partner.'

 

The local police come barreling in and start constructing a circle cutting off access to the bazaar. It also looks like she was right as several other agents, federal and other show up and start talking to the police including the man at the coffee shop. Someone tipped them off. Glad she listened to her instincts. It was going to be tough getting by but then a sweet sound as the call to prayer is being announced through the loudspeakers.

 

No one noticed as Kara slipped out further down away from the scene. 'Damnit' She can feel blood seeping from one of the stitches.

 

Kara moves quickly back to the hotel to get her gear and get the fuck outta Dodge.


	8. 8

Four months later... 

 

Yakutsk, Russian Federation

 

Tygyn Darkhan Hotel

 

"I really should think about retiring. I'm getting too old for this shit." Biting down hard on the leather belt and braces herself mentally.

 

She resets her broken fingers abruptly with a grunt and a whimper, trying not to pass out. Her stomach rolls from the bones grinding back in to place with a sick loud crunch.

 

Kara just got back from an almost botched heist that sounded too good to be true and it was. The owner was the one that hired her so he could collect the insurance money and then get his item mailed back to him in a different country. Supposed to be a quick few bucks but one of his lieutenants had a different idea and tried to take the diamond for himself in the midst of her lifting it.

 

She was able to avoid getting shot until he ran out of bullets and it quickly got out of hand as two of his buddies tried to knife her. She roughed them up pretty badly but she's not in such good shape either. They were highly trained in hand-to-hand. Probably ex Russian military from their fighting styles. So here she is about to sit in an ice bath. She has another job after this in two days and can't back out. 

 

Then her satphone rings. "Shit"

 

Putting a voice altering box onto the reciever and switching to Russian, pacing around in her birthday suit all pissed off "Oh I got it but Vladimir and Yury had other ideas. Did you call the cops already? See there ya go. I followed through with my part of the deal and.. what? I left them alive. If you pin this shit on me I'm tripling my fee. This was supposed to be quick job Brannick. You need more loyal men that was just fucking sloppy. Fine it'll be waiting at the PO Box you listed in 4 days. Hopefully you didn't tell anyone and don't ask me for anymore favors. Oh and here's a tip.. get the Fuck out of the Arctic bloody circle. It's too damn cold here." She hangs up with a huff and drops the satphone on the counter.

 

"Say's the girl who's about to get into an icebath. Gotta love the irony." Kara considers taking a chug of vodka but decides it's not a good idea with the other details she has to plan out. So it's water, painkillers and ice then later an epsom salt bath. Then another ice bath. 

 

'Maybe I could be a security consultant.' She shakes her head as she lowers her fanny into the frigid tub. 'That actually sounds boring and what do they make a year?' The thief cringes and does a little bounce and then continues while the breath is knocked from her chest as she dunks herself quickly. 'Wooooooooo' 

 

Then comes up for air and leans back pondering as her teeth chatter "I'd guess anywhere from 80-140k a year before taxes. God that sounds so lame. Although honestly I'm not hurting for money. Could I do it? Actually retire and live a nice peaceful life?" Dropping her head back, a few images come to mind of seagreen eyes and porcelain skin. 'Oh' How one gets turned on while sitting in a literal icebath is anyone's guess. Being aroused really wouldn't bother her too much except the additional pang in her chest she didn't expect. An unbidden smile came slowly. "Yea maybe in another life." 

 

'I wonder what's she's doing right now.'

 

_________

 

National City, US

 

LCorp

 

Lena's office

 

Nothing has turned up. It's like there's a ghost pulling strings. Lena doesn't have all the connections she used to. When she emancipated herself from her family and left, most of those in the network died off. Especially when she came in and utterly destroyed the Luthors years later with a hostile takeover of Luthorcorp after Lex hurt alot of people. 

 

Now no one will talk to her. Damned if you do, damned if you don't. She sighs and hangs up the phone. Her father's old friend refuses to talk to her as well. LCorp is a force for good but that's rather difficult when the boardmembers are getting antsy because her prototype isn't taking off as she promised and she's had to fallback on other projects to makeup the difference.

 

Pushing a button "Jess hold all my calls."

 

"Yes Ms Luthor."

 

Lena locks her laptop, desk, grabs her purse and heads down to the R&D Labs for some much needed quiet time. She's got one more ace up her sleeve and if she can get the nanites going then no one will question her as the trillions will roll in. From there it doesn't matter that she'll want to give away free water. No one will care as the stockholders and the board will be sitting fat and happy. 'Ugh I hate greed politics.' But in this world you have to pay to play. It's so frustrating.

 

The medical nanites will be a marvel of modern technology and ingenuity. Eventually as things progress the devices will be much cheaper and people within several generations will be much healthier and happier. If she had a hand in that then that will be what she'll take from it and be proud of. Lena feels she was meant for so much more and this life is so suffocating. 'Was it always meant to be this hard? Is there anything ever easy?' Something tickles her memory. A pair of very blue eyes enter her vision then tender touches, tangled limbs and passionate cries. 'Oh'

 

'I wonder what she's doing right now.' The brunette says with a smile, touching her lips as the elevator continues it's descent to the lower levels then pinches her nose "Stay out of trouble you gorgeous idiot."


	9. 9

Two months later...

 

Paris, France

 

Luxury Apartment

 

"Tell that asshat it doesn't matter how much money he throws at me I'm not doing the job and it's that simple." Kara is sitting at her desk, eating a croissant and running through the feeds online for offers in her fluffy bathrobe. She's got her earbud in chatting with one of her old acquaintances on the phone. This particular job they're talking about is not too high risk or high profile, it actually has to do with one particular... woman and Kara isn't going to do it. Period.

 

"He's not going to take this lightly and you've never turned down a job. what gives kid?"

 

"Nothing man I'm just tired and need to rest." There's more to it but he doesn't have to know that. She knows there is someone else behind the request and it's not his usual fare but in their world they don't deal with real names just handles, account numbers and currency. It's probably why he's so surprised. Kara's never declined MindMozart's offers. In fact she's done all his jobs over the past 6 years. They've never even met but he pays exceptionally well. 

 

Steve-O is a line runner and generally coordinates hundred of buyers and field artists to perfect matches. If you need something that's in the millions or more, he's who you talk to. He fishes out the fake stuff or plants from the real bits. He's got a really good sniffer.

 

"Alright well hope you feel better."

 

"I'm not sick or injured Steve-O, just tired."

 

The man chuckles "Hey what do I know? Anyways there's a big ripple about The De Beers Centenary Diamond. Fitzy wants you to dip your toes into it."

 

"Oooo" Kara loves big diamonds. They give her the biggest thrill of executing a perfect and expert shadowthief lift. They are usually the hardest but damn if it doesn't get her bloodpumping. It's a very thick and potent high.

 

"That tickles ya fancy huh?"

 

"What's the sniff?"

 

With a hum, he explains "Former Rajput got ahold of it is one rumor. There's also two other rumors about Lo from the Triad and even The Vatican. So who knows but the dough payout is pushing 10 figures guaranteed. No one wants to sell it but dis guy is salivating and wants it desperately."

 

"The Rajput is in easy target and sounds like a plant to eliminate him easy, the other two are going to be extremely difficult and hold grudges... possible redirects to eliminate me and who's to say Mr Saliva won't ghost the help once the job is completed." The thief taps her chin in contemplation.

 

"All valid deductions."

 

"Who is Mr Saliva?"

 

"Persian royalty is all I can say." He said with a laugh.

 

"Aha. I'll see what catches the air and then I'll flip a coin later."

 

"Alright kiddo. Seeya."

 

"Bye Steve-O" Then she disconnects and finishes her snack.

 

Something tickles at the back of her mind and it's not the good kind "How much do you want to bet that none of them have it?" She wipes her hands on a napkin and starts clacking away on her laptop keys, hacking into Debeers sold listings. "No flipping way.... Pain in my ass." She bounces it off several satellites, scrambles her trail and changed IP's then unplugs for a moment and contemplates her next steps very carefully.

 

"They really need to move it all to paper this is just ridiculous. Unless that's misinformation too." The purchaser shows a Columbian drug lord called Juan Gustavo Quintero Montoya. Otherwise known as El Chivo. He makes the Italian and Russian mafia look like a kids summer camp. Whole families and lines and everyone you knew tortured and slaughtered in the most horrible ways and displayed for everyone to see.

 

His compound is out in the middle of nowhere with miles of forest, armed military and security surrounding him. He's supposedly untouchable because of his arms deals with certain governments.

 

"It just keeps getting better and better."

 

Kara has to think smart... This seems to be one of those she might have to take out a different way and slip in during clean up. Or monitor and then steal it from the Inspector General's Office before it get's transferred. Or even during transfer but who's to say they're also not on his payroll. 'Urf'

 

"Sooo I guess I'm going on an evidence hunt. It's been awhile." She plugs back in and Kara starts designing some programs to do just that and a flashing light grabs her attention from a bot she sent off a few months ago.

 

"Fuck!" The thief starts pacing after she reads the information. "Think think think."

 

Kara starts typing away as fast as she can while standing and after another moment gets info on a hotel booking for the Swissotel The Bosphorus Istanbul with a particular name on it, makes a couple of tweaks in the database and then books herself a flight in an hour to Istanbul then unplugs quickly.

 

Grabbing a quick satchel and throwing some items in it, she hustles to get a few passports tossed in and disguise pieces, cash whatver else she might need trying not to freak out. "Shit shit shit." Sitting down she pulls off her robe and grabs the binding tape and gets to work. "Hold on Windflower I'm on my way."

 

Approximately 4 hours later, Kara's flight lands at Ataturk International Airport. She gets through customs pretty quickly by liberally greasing some palms and was out in less than twenty minutes and hailed a cab. She didn't know what came over her or why this woman is so important to her. Her stomach is in knots. Praying the brunette is still alive by the time she gets there. It's a race against time and the hit squads.


	10. 10

Istanbul, Turkey

Swissotel The Bosphorus

Room 208

 

Lena hears knocking. She wasn't expecting anyone and walks over at the frantic sound of the repeated banging. Looking through the peephole, she sees it's a muscular young man she doesn't recognize with dark curly short hair, tanned skin and in casual wear with what looks like a wheelchair with a bag over his shoulder. She was going to ignore it until the man's words catch her attention lightning fast.

 

"Windflower it's me. Let me in Please!"

 

Lena quickly opens the door like it was on fire. "I wasn't expecting you. How'd you know I was here?"

 

The woman in disguise brushes past quickly and deposits the wheelchair next to the door and tosses the brown bag on the bed "Don't have time. Close the door." The blond runs into the bathroom, plugs the drain and turns on the faucet.

 

Closing the door with a confused look, the brunette inquires "You want to take a bath?"

 

"No neither are you. We're getting out of here and scrubbing the place." She pulls off the prosthetic face and hair piece abruptly.

 

"What the hell are you talking about? What's going on?" Lena puts her hands on her hips. This is not like any of their previous encounters.

 

Kara wiggles out of the baggy jeans and white long-sleeve shirt that has fake muscle padding in it and tosses all the pieces into the satchel bag. Then pulls out old man clothes and other gear, the blond says somewhat panicked "There's men down in the lobby looking for you and they are definitely not wanting to have a nice business chat."

 

"Why would they be after me? I don't understand?"

 

"Your plan could put alot of very powerful people out of business and they want you dead."

 

The brunette gets out incredulously "Because of clean drinking water?"

 

"Yes and the medical nanites."

 

That made Lena taken a back and defensive "No one is supposed to know about that how do you...."

 

"Please you have to trust me." The blond begged "We need to get out of here. Here put this on." She attempts to hand the arguing woman a disguise of her own.

 

"I'm sure security can handle it."

 

"No they can't. I can keep you safer than they can. Just please trust me." Blue eyes pleading, hints of fear flicker briefly. 

 

It shocks the brunette at it's intensity. "Why are you doing this? What do you care?"

 

"Put on the wig, the stomach and dress." The blond practically shoves the items into her hands.

 

"This is ridiculous."

 

"NOW!"

 

That startles the executive into action taking the items proffered "Fine I just need to.."

 

"No. We have to destroy everything and leave it behind." The blond says in front of the mirror and starts quickly putting on a new face prosthetic with wirey facial hair of an older gentlemen. She sticks on two metallic pieces across her throat and then rolls the face skin down gluing it smoothly in place so it doesn't wiggle. The voice change from a baritone male voice to a bass was immediate "I have a safe place in the city we can get to." Putting on shoulder pads and throwing on a large mens overcoat. Then readjusts a balled up pair of socks in her underwear, making the bulge appear, instead of tucked to the right, now it's hanging down and to the left.

 

Being that the situation is so dire, the brunette stifles a laugh at the scene that presented "All my notes are in the laptop and destroy it how?"

 

Ignoring the last question completely, the blond supplies "Your phone too and any other devices. They're tracking you."

 

She shakes her head no "I have an important meeting tomorrow..."

 

"I Know and If you want to make it there Alive you have to Trust me." Her eyes bore in with pleading. "Please.. please."

 

"Okay" Lena commits herself to the task at hand and begins putting on the fake stomach and the dress. Maneuvering herself in front of the mirror next to the blond and situates her wig.

 

"Here" The blond spirit glues a mole to the shorter woman's face and then brushes in lightener into her eyebrows to match the russet brown wig color.

 

"How did you get involved?" The brunette walks over and throws her purse and panties from her rollaway into the satchel as well.

 

"Now you're asking questions at a time like this?" The blond huffed as she straightened her tie "Fine ok well I got a request to steal your tech and destroy the evidence."

 

"What.." Lena spins around in her chair. "The Fuck Sunflower!?"

 

"I thought'd it be an easy job. I didn't know who the target was until I saw your face on the file. I didn't agree to the contract. Now they have both of us on their shitlist. Okay? Come on we have to go." She shrugged as the blond grabs something out of her bag once more and heads to the bathroom. The brunette, now almost redhead, gets up and follows her to see what she's doing.

 

The blond squirts some weird blue liquid out of a tube into the bathub and shuts off the faucet. Runs back into the room grabs the laptop and phone, staggers back in and drops both items into the tub and they crackle and fizzle out.

 

"Shit!" The brunette flinched from the electric pops.

 

The blond runs over, grabs a small electronic device from her satchel and puts it on the opposite side of the doorjamb. It sticks to the wall and blinks green until she presses a button as it begins flashing yellow. 

 

Lena is watching the woman cautiously, hoping that's not what she thinks it is. "Don't worry it's not a bomb. It's a nontoxic sleeping gas. If they trip the switch it might give us a few extra minutes."

 

After a few seconds, Kara helps the brunette into the wheelchair and tosses her satchel in the bottom, puts on a old hat and begins to push them out of the room as 8 men in suits and black gloves come rushing by them down the hallway and go to the room next to theirs.

 

The two disguised women got into the elevator and heard multiple gunshots as the elevator doors closed.

 

Lena covers her mouth to stifle a scream.

 

Placing a calming hand on the shorter woman's shoulder "I'm sorry. I switched your name in the database with your neighbors."

 

The executive couldn't believe what she was hearing, her voice shook "Those poor people."

 

"You can save thousands more."

 

"At what cost?"

 

"Your life is worth millions more Lena. Mine included." The blond says with utter conviction as she double checks her neckline. When she's applying the synthetic pieces in a hurry sometimes it doesn't do a great seal.

 

The brunette is shocked by that "I.."

 

"Kara, my name is Kara but right now call me Omer and you're Elif. Okay?"

 

Taking a slow deep breath to calm down "Alright... Omer."

 

"Please tell me you speak Turkish." She adjusts some errant locks of the reddish brown wig on Lena's head almost naturally. It gives the moment a kind of surreal feel to it.

 

"I do." Lena gives a short nod trying to get control of her erratic heartbeats. Now is not a good time to have any issues or pass out. 'Suck it up Luthor.'

 

The blond rechecks her eyeridges, lips and nostrils, she's nervous as fuck but doesn't want the brunette panicking, she can freak out all she wants when Kara gets them to the safe house "Thank God. Ok Stay in character."

 

They make it down to the parking garage and Kara carts them briskly to a 2000 Renault Megane wagon in a dark blue color. It looks like an old man's car with tan interior seats.

 

The brunette, who is playing along with the charade convincingly, makes her voice sound a little higher and begins complaining about getting something to eat just in case if the hitmen had more accomplices waiting in the garage.

 

"Yes dear. Alright dear. Yes honey we can get Lamb Gozleme and doner kebabs." Kara's deeper voice rumbled as she gets the passenger's door opened, then set the brakes on the wheelchair.

 

"Omer dear I also feel like Baklava. Can we pick up some figs and delights on the way home?"

 

Bending slowly making it sound like her knees popped by cracking her hidden knuckles against her shirt, Kara folds the foot plates up "Oof Whatever you want sweetheart."

 

"And Pickles?"

 

A deep sigh "Yes dear. Watch your head." Then tucks in the dress and helps with her seatbelt around her rotund belly. Blue eyes twinkled at the image this presented.

 

Green eyes glimmered with a knowing smile "My mother is coming into town next week."

 

"Can we put her in a hotel?"

 

"It's my mother."

 

"It's not a good idea. You know how she gets. Don't look at me like that. Fine but if she starts insulting me again I don't care if she is your mother I'm kicking her out." Finally closing the door and wheels the empty chair towards the trunk and opening it, moves the satchel and collapses the chair. Getting it to fit while choosing some choice curses about the old hag being the bane of his existence and then gets into the drivers side. 

 

There were two shady looking men standing around smoking but as soon as they saw the two then ignored the pair and kept their eyes trained on the elevators, one hand close to inside their jackets as they moved a bit closer towards the elevator and not the car.

 

A few more men came up from another section of the garage and shook their heads. The new additions then glance over to the vehicle leaving and the others shake their heads no.

 

Finally exiting the parking garage in silence, Kara breathes a sigh of relief 'Pheeew.' That was the scariest thing she's ever been through. 'That's odd. Wonder what the hell is wrong with me?' The thief's been through tougher things than this so why does it feel like her whole world was coming to an end if she didn't save this green-eyed woman?

 

Lena takes the thief's hand in her own and gives it a small squeeze as they make the next turn to hit the highway. The sun's rays are blaring and the car begins to heat up so the brunette reaches forward to turn on the ac. 

 

An odd warmth spreads through the blond's chest and with a shake of her head realizes it was definitely worth it. Kara'd do it again in a heartbeat. Pulling their joined hands up, the blond places a gentle kiss on the back of the shorter woman's knuckles, like an unspoken promise as they continue onto the major roadway.


	11. 11

Istanbul

 

On the Run

 

They drove into the warehouse district and inside one rundown warehouse. The blond pressed a button on a tiny device she pulled from her pocket and the garage door opened up. 

 

Lena is still reeling from the events and even more from all these fast paced changes. She watches the blond dressed as the older man removing plates with gloves lightning fast for a different number plate and drops them into a floorboard and taps it down.

 

Putting on dark sunglasses, Kara tosses a dirty ballcap at the woman to put it on "Alright get in the clunker."

 

Wordlessly the brunette complies quickly and moves to get into the rundown jalopy. That has rusty bumpers, split and holed interior in the backseat with a drooping roof and a bent antennae.

 

The questionable vehicle starts up perfectly fine. It's a sleeper car apparently. They then exit and make their way to a sketchy side of town. Finally Kara backs the junker into the parking space so the plate doesn't face outward.

 

They make it to the stairs of an rundown apartment building unhindered. Just some drunken bums sleeping in the hallway. Other then that, some graffiti and boards on the walls it was relatively quiet.

 

Once she helped the brunette up the stairs and into the apartment. Kara deadbolts the door and takes a deep breath.

 

Lena pulls off the ballcap and tosses it on a counter "How..."

 

Holding up a finger, the blond walks over to turn on the tv and the stereo. Clicking the button on some device, points it at the only window in the place and closes the blinds.

 

Pulling off the old man's brown hat "There you can talk now. We are safe here." Kara burrs out.

 

"What's with the interference? I thought you said this is a safe house?" The now redheaded woman questions with worry.

 

"Between the mob, the cops, the secret police, CIA, Interpol, assassins and Scotland yard, one cannot be too careful. We're lucky we're not in Russia."

 

"Good lord." She rubs her face and the mole comes off. She doesn't know what to do with it as it sticks to her hand and then in attempt to remove it gets stuck to her other finger.

 

Kara walks over and plucks the medium-sized brown dot from her hands "I'm no saint love."

 

At first she was in shock at the word spoken 'love' then shaking her head, it took Lena a moment to absorb the rest of that as she watched the other woman place the sticky mole on a piece of blue plastic on a table along the wall "Have.. have you ever killed anyone?"

 

That made the taller woman pause midstep, taking a breath then softly admits "One time... it was an accident. A booby trap went off and caused them to hit their head against a wall. I... I couldn't help them. Now other people shooting at me and hitting innocent civilians is not my fault. I don't like guns."

 

"I remember."

 

"Not because of that."

 

Lena quietly listened as she easily made her way around the suprisingly decent looking apartment despite it's shabby and decrepit exterior. The brunette passes off her wig and the fake stomach and lays it on the opposite table. She then walks to the little kitchen area and begins pulling out tea and mugs as if she's lived there all her life. It feels oddly familiar. The dress is semicomfortable for now as she puts water in a kettle that was on the stove.

 

Smiling at the domesticity of it, Kara pulls off the mens wig carefully and puts it atop one of the many foam headshaped display holders inside the bedroom which was visible from the kitchen. Removing her shirt and placing it on a hanger, picks up the shoulder pads that fell onto the floor and puts them on the bureau next to all the disguise knicknacks, parts and tools to pull off multiple identities.

 

Another moment later, the thief's tugging the face mask off and putting the mustache on a separate display. Then removes the vocal augmenter, the effect was immediate, switching to a more beautiful voice the brunette favors. Kara unpins her hair and shakes it out with her fingers with a soft sigh. Finally walking over in shorts and a sports bra to the kitchen, the thief begins pulling out the sugar container and the creamer to lend a hand.

 

Her hands were trembling and her breath was shaky "I was four. Some men came to my mother's bakery shop and demanded protection money. Both my parents, grandmother, aunt, uncle and my baby cousin were there that night. We had a large order for a wedding and were busy preparing the icing for the cake. It was delicious. I was mom's official taste tester. Pop refused to pay. I..."

 

Lena stops what she's doing and tenderly grasps the other woman's hands. The shaking hasn't stopped but the blond's face seems conflicted. The brunette's voice is filled with a gentle understanding "It's ok if you don't want to tell me.." Warm green emeralds reflected sincerity and empathy.

 

"I've never told anyone this.. please?"

 

"Okay"

 

Needing something to do with her hands, Kara releases the smaller womans and places the kettle on the burner and turns it on medium heat. In a small pained voice as she braced herself against the counter, the thief whispered "They shot them. I was hiding under one of the booths. I didn't even scream or cry. I just laid there frozen. I didn't know what it meant. The cops came a little while later. I couldn't get my mom to wake up."

 

The business woman felt compelled to pull the blond into her arms as they stood there in the small kitchen as the music and tv rambled on in the background.

 

"I ended up at an orphanage. I had no other relatives who would take care of a small child. The orphanage was terrible. I ran away and been on my own ever since and the ones who orchestrated my family's death and everyone involved... I robbed them blind and dropped mountains of evidence in the DA's lap. They are all serving multiple life sentences and as for the orphanage? well I gave enough evidence to have it closed down. All done anonymously. Well... anyways that's the reason I don't like guns."

 

The brunette just held the taller woman while her body shook. Her heart ached for 4yr old Kara as if she had been there and maybe try and take away some of that pain.

 

"Not that I want you to feel sorry for me or anything. Not like you can take the word of a thief anyways." She gently pushed herself out of the addictively warm and soothing embrace and headed to the desk against the wall with several monitors on them and turned them on, wiping her eyes as she went. 

 

"Make yourself at home. I promised you a cooked meal and I plan on delivering on that so relax. Oh and here." Kara pulls a little black usb thumbdrive from her pocket, tosses the flashdrive to the executive then turns back to the tiny displays showing all around the apartment and other stategic areas along the way. 

 

It also showed different places the brunette didn't recognize. After a few clicks, some of the monitors switched to show the airport and other transportation stations, even a police station. That was... interesting.

 

"All your research I backed up. I did that before I knew you had an eidetic memory."

 

Deftly catching it midair, she wiggles the device and leans back against the countertop "Any more of these laying around?"

 

"Nope it's the only one. I promise." The blond nods and keeps the screens on as she meanders back to the kitchen and begins checking the fridge and pulling out pans.

 

"Ok... Kara." She tests out the name as it feels oddly pleasant in her mouth "I sure hope you know how to cook."

 

"I haven't managed to kill myself so far so I guess I'm doin alright."

 

The brunette snickers and looks at the flash drive and wonders if the blond is really telling the truth. It's easy to second guess. Hardly knowing the woman and a thief no less but she did save her life so that has to count for something right?

 

A blond brow raises as she pulls out some frozen pork steaks to dethaw and sets up a flour dredge "I hope you eat pork or we're going to have a problem."

 

"I do."

 

"Pheeeeew that was a deal breaker."

 

Lena's left brow raised as she carefully poured the hot water into the mugs. Smelling the jasmin green tea hit her nose with a smile "I thought sleeping on the leftside of the bed was?"

 

They both chuckle.

 

"This feels strange." Lena admits with a mixed but relaxed expression as she waits for the tea to steep. Watching as the color currents swirl around into the clear water and gets darker. Almost reflecting their encounters. The more they are exposed to one another the more ingrained and intermixed they become but who's mixing into whom? Blending beautifully. Yet the steam and the heat from the cup is dangerous as the water itself is at boiling temp.

 

Setting the microwave on quick defrost, the blond steps away and looks at the brunette with a serious expression "I know. I've never had anyone here before or any of my secret spots for that matter."

 

"Not that exactly. I feel strangely comfortable around you."

 

A soft grin "Yea?" 

 

The brunette hums as she meanders over with the steaming mugs to the large table right smack in the center of everything.

 

"Me too"

 

"For all I know you could be playing me for millions or just to get into my pants." Lena smirks and takes a tentative sip. The flavor helps to soothe her nerves.

 

Waggling blond brows "I only had to look at you for that and as for the millions. Pfft." Then blows on the steaming cup to cool it off. It's still a warm day even if the ancient ac unit is running full blast. The brunette looks kinda cute with the red still in her eyebrows with the dark hair and dress. 'Hmmmm'

 

"How much am I worth?"

 

"You're priceless." The blond covers her mouth suddenly having blurted out that mess "Sorry I know that's weird. I don't do well around other people." The slight blush reached to the tips of her ears.

 

That warmed the brunette's insides and gave a soft grin "It's fine. I appreciate the sentiment. I meant the price on my head."

 

"The original was only for the research being confiscated and destroyed was eight million. When I declined they went the other route. The bounty is now 15 million. Dead or alive with your research included."

 

"Why didn't you take the deal?"

 

"I considered it until I saw your picture." Kara admits honestly, takes another sip then putting the cup down, reclines against the back of the chair. Constantly looking between the woman sitting in front of her and the monitors on the other side of the room. She then gets up and heads back over to the kitchen at the sound of the microwave's *ding*.

 

"So why do you have a jumpdrive with it?"

 

She flips the pork and resets the defrost setting once again. Washing her hands, she sets about pulling out lettuce and tomatoes from the fridge. Kara then grabs a cutting board, bowl and knife from the cutlery block to begin preparing the salad makings "Curiosity to see if I could do it. Then I put a bot on your image, saw others were tracking you and your digital footprint. So I checked the boards and found your bounty there." After washing the veggies, the blond starts chopping the tomatoes.

 

Curiosity getting the better of her, Lena questions "So why bother?" The biggest question is Why? Why bother at all? Why does this woman care if she's alive or not and why does it suddenly feel like it's so much more. Too much more to hope for. The young Luthor doesn't understand but can't ignore the magnetic pull. She wants to know what's going on in that enigmatic brain of the gorgeous blond thief and maybe inside that heart that seems to be hurting like her own.

 

"I think you know why."

 

"No I don't think I do."

 

After a few quiet heartbeats of breathing, the blond puts her full attention on Lena. The intensity of the gaze was palpable "You don't feel it?"

 

The brunette tilts her head.

 

"This." She gestures between the two of them."Whatever this is. I would not be very happy if I never got to see you again."

 

"So what you're saying is that you'd miss me?" A perfect brow raises.

 

Feeling thoroughly embarrased, Kara turns back around to the stove "Shut up. I'm trying to cook here. Stop distracting me or you might get a finger in your salad."

 

"Salad is not cooking."

 

"Shush"

 

The blond is adorably cute when she's flustered but Lena relents in her teasing and decides to let it go for now.

 

The brunette finally decided to hop in the shower while Kara was working on the pork steaks, beating them then dredging and frying along with making mashed potatoes, green beans, corn and a side salad. From the amounts she's making, it looks like the thief eats Alot. It was also surprising she'd been here recently judging from the fresh produce but that's merely speculation. Maybe someone else lives here with her or she has groceries delivered. No telling.

 

She was able to find things relatively easy. Towels and soaps were in the bathroom closet. It was towards the end of Lena's shower that the blond walks in, strips and then gracefully slides in behind her. Hugging the brunette gently around the midsection with a chin on a soft shoulder.

 

"Hi"

 

This is a nice turn of events and Lena can't help the tiny moan escape as perfect breasts pressed into her back "Well hello." She remarks as her voice drops into a sultry octave.

 

"I figured you'd want dessert first." Kara barely gets out as she pushes her hips flush with the brunette's backside. This woman makes her blood sing and the electric reaction from that movement shoots straight through her. Moving some of the damp dark locks out of the way the blond begins kissing the back of her pale and moist neck.

 

"Is that so?" The executive's hips start a sensual grind.

 

"Mmmhmmm."

 

"The foods going to get cold."

 

The blond bites a shoulder gently as her fingers softly massage the soft tummy that beckons her "Nope. I put it in the oven on 225 covered. Minus the salad which is in the fridge."

 

"Smart girl."

 

"Why is it you drive me crazy?" Not wanting to name what they're feeling but just wants to dive headlong into it.

 

The brunette suddenly flips around and grabs the back of the blond's scruff "Stop talking." 

 

Their lips met like they were on fire. Kara presses further into the brunette's body as Lena's leg wraps around the thief's hip. Steam and moans filled the air as the flowers danced together underneath the water jets.


	12. 12

Istanbul safe house

Two hours later...

 

Feeling a thousand times better and with full bellies, the pair are lounging on the couch snuggling as Kara traces the pale skin on the brunette's arm. They are only in fresh changes of underwear and the blond has Lena pulled into her side, legs tangled, dark head tucked up under Kara's chin. It's odd how familiar this is but isn't. Kara's soft voice cuts into their silent thoughts "After your meeting we have a flight for Los Angeles. I have several contacts there that owe me favors and I have multiple safe spots dispersed throughout there and San Diego. We're under Tammy and Paula Schultz. I'm Tammy your dear elderly somewhat hard of hearing mother."

 

"Oh that's weird and ew that's a 16 hour flight." She scrunches her nose in distaste.

 

"Yes and wait till you see my getup. At least you'll be somewhat comfortable in shorts and a loose shirt." The thief states while thinking about the whole body prosthetic and how hot it's going to be. Works well in colder climates not so much going from Turkey to Southern California. This specific safe house, they have limited options. At least it's not Miami. That was like walking through a wall of water exiting through the airport doors.

 

"I should've thought to bring my plane." The brunette states while inhaling the blond's natural scent, tracing a line across a beautiful collarbone where she left purpling love marks. Feel nice as they stand out proudly against the near flawless skin of her lover. She catches faint and prominent scars and bruises scattered across everytime they come together. It's not a new discovery but each time there is something different, changed or new. The telltale signs of experiences fraught with instability and unknown danger. Lena's other arm is trapped underneath the blond and is beginning to go numb but she's ignoring it for the moment not wanting to move from this spot or disrupt the warm simplicity of how right this feels.

 

"No that has a big target strapped to it. It's probably already compromised. I'd run several K-9 units through it."

 

"For what? Drugs?"

 

"No, for bombs."

 

"Oh right." 'Duh Lena.' The brunette hasn't had anyone come after her since she was younger and her father ran the business. Their security took care of the would-be kidnappers. Nothing but a few heads of lettuce, eggs or rotten tomatoes thrown her way since then, not bullets or bombs "Sorry I'm still a bit rattled." 

 

"S'alright." The thief adds with a squeeze then with a bit of confusion in her voice inquires "Which makes me wonder why you didn't initially use your plane."

 

"I felt I needed to show the people that it wasn't all about the money and plus it is incredibly costly. With my family's past we've had to.. downsize things. It's currently in a storage hangar collecting dust." The decision to lock it down had been a strategic one but Lena now wonders if it hadn't been universally planned given how she would've ever had met the thief had she not boarded that fateful commercial jet. 

 

"Right." Kara's mind is traveling along the same thought as the brunette's. What Lena doesn't know was that wasn't the first time they had met. It all began with a cookie and a smile.

 

"What are we going to do?"

 

"Well like I said I have some people who owe me favors. I need to figure out who precisely wants you dead and how I can put pressure on them to change their mind." She knows MindMozart will be a hard nut to crack in and of itself but it's not his usual style unless somebody else is breathing down his neck.

 

"You mean blackmail them." Lena plays with blond tresses, curling around her finger and softly arranging them.

 

"That's such a gross term. I prefer airing their dirty laundry where they get their come-up-ins. If I can keep us alive long enough to get ample evidence against them then we can put you back into your regular life and as far away from me as possible."

 

"Why can't I stay with you?"

 

Kara couldn't believe what she was hearing and ticked off several reasons on her fingers "Always on the run. Everyone constantly chasing you. Having to up and move on a dime. That's not a life for you, that's a never-ending hell which may come with a grisly death sentence."

 

"It's exciting."

 

The thief's body stiffened, a bit of anger coursed through her veins at those words "This is not a vacation. People are trying to kill us and constantly trying to kill me." She snapped and then with a sigh, gentled her voice a bit "I will not put you in harms way anymore than I have to." Kara said with conviction knowing things with her are never meant to last any which way you slice it. The blond begins rubbing the shorter woman's back in semi-apology for the stinging tone of her words.

 

Knowing that the anger wasn't really directed at her, Lena offers "Have you thought about retiring?"

 

That made the blond's heart constrict "Listen it's not gonna work out. Just... can we not do this right now and enjoy the moment?"

 

"I care about what happens to you too."

 

"Don't... it's bad for your health. I'm nobody."

 

Sitting up and turning fully, looking into the troubled blue eyes, blocking the blond's self-deprecating protests in an attempt to push the executive away emotionally. "I see you.. whoever You are. I feel this too and I don't think we're going to get a choice in the matter." It won't work, not with everything that's occured so far and how things are progressing faster than has ever happened in her life up to this point. Never has she felt this strongly for anyone or anything. It's scary in it's totality but Lena's never felt freer. Even in the face of impending death, it's strange and exhilarating.

 

Kara observes emerald gems thoughtfully knowing she's not going to win this argument with the brunette "Mmmm how bout we work on your accent?"

 

"I don't have one."

 

"That's the point. Can you mimic some? Slight Southern twang with a hint of Californian. Your Turkish sucked by the way. We're supposed to be visiting family for a wedding we'll be crashing as long distant cousins."

 

She came off slightly offended "You're kidding me and my Turkish does not suck thank you very much."

 

A blond brow raises "Do I look like I'm kidding."

 

Lena tried to make it the most hillbilly twang sounding cussing she's ever done "Shiiiiiit"

 

Kara cringes "Well it's a start. How about ghetto gangsta?"

 

"Now you're pushing it."

 

"Come on we have to practice to make it believable and then we need backups in case we need to change quickly. The 'expecting couple' has already been played, we need something different. So our next switch will be a LA highschool girl slash chola and her thug rapper boyfriend."

 

The brunette snorted. "No way"

 

The pale haired woman hums "Mmmhmm I have a large gold chain amongst other things. Once we hit the wedding, the contact is in the bride's party then we leave early citing 'my arthritis is killing me' we have to bookit out to Chicago the next day as Joseph Reyes and Monica Garcia to visit my dying abuela."

 

"Holy shit." Lena was surprised at how indepth this stuff is... The thief had to be some child prodigy who can master the art of disguise and mimicry like something off the movie The Great Imposter with Tony Curtis. She's too good probably why no ones ever heard of her.

 

"Which reminds me I need to start working on our ID's and passports."

 

"I'd like to observe is that ok?"

 

Blue orbs peer down warily "Don't get any ideas."

 

Determination reflected back "Look if you want to make this work I have to be in 100%. I can't do that if I leave everything up to you. Plus you are saving me from certain death, Hero. So I'd like to contribute as much as possible."

 

The thief rubs the shorter woman's back in understanding "You contribute even when you aren't here but I hear what you're saying. As far as heroes go let's just call it even for pulling lead out of my clumsy ass."

 

"And what a cute ass it is."

 

"As much as I'd Love to see where this conversation is going, we need to get those ID's done and practice. Do you have everything you need for the business presentation?"

 

"I do but I'm concerned my assistant may interfere since I went offgrid. I need to call her."

 

"Hang on."

 

Getting up and going to a special satellite phone, she types in a few key codes and then hands the brunette the phone.

 

"Just in case your assistant's phone is tapped. It'll be bounced off several satellites so keep it short and don't give any specific details ok? Don't say you're with anyone either. Just say you had a bad feeling and decided to switch hotels. Everything's.."

 

"Fine yes I got it. I'm not stupid."

 

"I know I'm sorry I'm just nervous. I've never worked with anyone like this before. Trusting someone can easily get you killed. In fact the last would-be partner I had, did in fact, get himself killed so be careful please." It made Kara more than nervous. Dreadfully so, in a way that she can't help but chalk it up to the undeniable connection with this woman that's all-consuming. The sooner they get this done the sooner she'll disappear again and they'll go back to their everyday lives... the blond hopes. Pacing the floor she realizes that may be alot harder when the time comes. 

 

One wrong word from the brunette or taking long enough to get pinged and they'll have to up'n change the plan again, burn/purge this safe house and be on the move to cross the border into Bulgaria where she's got another safe house tucked away. Unless they run into trouble at the border then she'll have to sneak them into Greece. The hit squads will be waiting at every airport, bus and train station for Lena. No telling if they paid off the border guards as well. It's so much easier to slip in and around as one person but with two? It's going to be harder to pull off. Either way, it's sending the thief's mind into overdrive at the variables so she continues to pace and watch the monitors while the executive makes her incredibly risky call.

 

After the brunette got off the phone a minute later gets up and hands over the satphone. "I had them ramp-up security at her suggestion. They thought I was kidnapped and was about to cancel the meeting. I've bought us a few days. Since I'm off for the weekend."

 

Peering over and not seeing any red flags or dings pop up on her terminal, the blond breathes out a small sigh of relief turns back and switches modes "Perfect. Ok now repeat after me... The rain in Spain falls mainly on the plain."

 

Lena swats the taller woman with a slightly offended look "Don't patronize me."

 

Chuckling Kara goes to the dresser and pulls out a few items. One of which makes her smirk. Walking back over hands them to the brunette. "Here's a burn phone. Here's a razor and a pushup bra."

 

Lena holds up the bra "Good lord this is tiny. It's going to push them into my throat."

 

The blond waggles her eyebrows suggestively. "That's kinda the point." 

 

"It'll be counterproductive if it looks like I got the mumps."

 

The theif starts cackling and Lena couldn't help but join in.

 

After a few moments to get the giggles under control, Kara heads to the tiny red room/closet to prep the chemicals to develop the film they'll be using in a little while. The brunette follows and monitors closely.

 

"Facial recognition software will probably snag you easy since you're high profile. We'll have to alter your face a bit. A few feckles, a larger nose and maybe a butt chin or gap tooth." Kara hedges while running a string from one side of the room to the other and pulling out a box of clothespins.

 

Lena's nose scrunched in disgust "A butt chin? You going to make me look like Rocky?"

 

Turning to the shelves with different bottles of liquids on it reads the bottles carefully and selects only certain ones. "Noooo ok just the nose and how do you feel about being a blond?"

 

"Never tried it."

 

Pulling out a stack of tubs from underneath the table that is resting along the wall, places them on top of the rough wooden surface "I think strawberry blond will look good. I need to check inventory first. So let's get you worked up and dressed then I'll get a snap for your passport. Then we'll change the shirt for the ID shot. Then we'll have to come up with something for the second persona."

 

"If you get me worked up I don't think we're going anywhere for awhile." The shorter woman smirked while watching the thief mix certain chemicals in the tubs.

 

It made her splatter some on the wall "Agh! Don't do that. You know what I mean. Come on now focus."


	13. 13

Next day

Levent Business District, Istanbul

Outside Arceylyk Corporate headquarters

 

They had run through multiple scenarios for the executive's meeting and Kara had nearly exhausted her voice explaining every possible detail and outcome. They were worn out by the time they actually got some sleep last night. Thankfully the brunette's eidetic memory is so handy it made it easy enough to tell her something once. Lena is absolutely perfect. 'Oof Zorel focus' The blond is also nervous, hoping the gorgeous exec will get safely to the cozy coffee shop Kara indicated to catch a taxi away from their nice little safehouse. 'Hers' she meant to say her little safehouse.

 

Currently, the blond is in telephone technician gear high atop one of the telephone poles. She had hacked into the building's roster and saw who was supposed to come in for janitorial service today and got the phone number. She dials the number with her master phonebox and switches into fluent Turkish. "Hello Ibrahim? Yes hi this is Gulsen from HR. Yes no no everything is alright. Sorry to bother you so early but we wanted to let you know you we overscheduled so we already alerted your immediate manager and want you to go ahead and take a day off paid Alright?" She listens to the sleepy man get happy. "Perfect. We'll see you on Monday. Peace be with you. Mmmhmm buh bye."

 

Looking around and seeing no cars on the road, she locks the device to her belt, resituates her gloves, shimmies down the pole and into the work van parked on the sidewalk. Taking off the hard hat, opening her briefcase and laptop on the mounted wall desk inside the van's cabin and tossing off her gloves, she begins typing rapidly. After several more clicks, Kara then starts changing in the back to begin making herself look like the man she just called. Just from the footage, internal information and how he sounded on the phone she got a good vocal imprint and runs it into the database for a multitude of different sounds and she begins suiting up. Thankfully Lena helped her with the binding tape. She was so sweet and nice and.... "Good lord." The thief admits she's got it bad. 

 

The blond smacks her face to focus and then begins with the wig first, brushing in coloring to have her eyebrows match. Pulling out a specially marked contact case and puts a few lubricating drops and pops the suckers in. Looking in the mirror sees them dark brown. Looking at the man's digital image on the monitor from his badge ID, she then gets to work on skin tone then will begin the beard.

 

Another thirty minutes later, with the ensemble completed and vocals tested, she hops into the drivers seat and gets rolling towards the building. Parking out the outskirts of the lot. Only a handful of vehicles are here this early so it should be a piece of cake getting in once she's scouted the area. Wearing a pair or work overalls and a sligty dirty and worn ballcap, Kara grabs her bag lunch, cloned ID badge and hefts a black canvas bag. It has some gear in it she'll most definitely need, so a moment later she locks and exits the van.

 

Kara makes her way to the back of the building to the workman's and delivery entrance. Checking her watch, she's only early enough to not look suspicious for the man's shift. Now is the moment of truth, she holds up the ID to the sensor and with a ding the light indicator showed green and the door allowed her entrance.

 

There was nothing suspicious in the parking lot so she made her way to the room for maintenance workers and logs into the database with the man's OrgId and password to clock himself in. Heads over to the break room and puts her lunch bag in the fridge. It's going to be a long day. When the brunette told her what time the meeting was it was going to be tight getting to the airport afterwards. When Lena's taxi will arrive the blond will be watching for any odd activity. If anyone does arrive more than likely they will be waiting in the lobby at the front security desk.

 

\-------

 

'Mother fucker!' Someone had jacked Kara's lunch and now she's grouchy and starving. She just cleared the assigned work order, emptied all the trash on the top seven floors, swept and mopped the tile floors and vacuumed the carpeting on the executive level. Also planting bugs and devices along the way which is running through her program back in the van. The audio devices will narrow down specific key words in order of priority and chirp it back through her ear piece. Everyone has been ignoring the janitor so the blond is able to move about unhindered. Lena should be arriving within the next fourty minutes. The thief pulls out some pocket change and counts it. Not enough for a snack from the machine. 'Great.'

 

An employee notices the man's plight and hands over a bill. The thief looks over at the older woman who is smiling "Çok Tesekkür ederim."  
(Thank you very much)

 

"Bir sey degil." The nice lady replies and then exits the breakroom.  
(You're welcome)

 

'Yes!!!!' Popping in the bill she gets the bag of Pizza Krackers.

 

Kara munches a few while looking out the breakroom's large window that oversees the front parking lot. After about ten minutes, she sees some black sedans drive up with men in business suits. Sporting paramilitary haircuts and attitude. Off in the distance, coming up the road she sees Lena's taxi. 

 

She drops the unfinished bag of krackers on the table and exits. Kara's gone several days without food before and that's exactly what's she's going to do if she has to. This is too important and ignores her protesting stomach. Heart rate elevating a bit, fear replacing the gnawing with renewed intensity. She heads down towards the service elevator to get downstairs. 

 

It was about that time Lena's earpiece comes into range. "Testing." Nervousness lacing the woman's voice.

 

Kara tried to soothe the goddess with a smile in her strange male voice "Check one two Buckaroo."

 

"Roger Banzai."

 

It seemed to work by the relief in the shorter woman's voice and as Kara reaches the log terminal in the maintenance room, seeing no one around, she responds "You got company ahead of you. Head to the right side entrance I'll buzz you in and see if I can keep these nitwits busy in the main lobby." The disguised blond states as she keys paid time, clocks out and then heads towards the utility closet. Ibrahim will have a nice bonus waiting in his personal locker when he gets in on Monday. Good thing he has a combo lock on it or the thief would be concerned about that disappearing much like her lunch did.

 

"Confirmed." Then the brunette says something to her driver to inidcate on where to go.

 

The blond wanted to say something... "Good luck." That wasn't exactly it but it'll do for now.

 

"You be careful."

 

"You too." Kara grabs the roller mopbucket from the utility closet and a mop. Throws extra soap into the water, readjusts the ballcap then heads to right behind the security guards station. Thankfully the brunette didn't have any other work associates that would be joining her for the meeting. That's such a relief because the thief can't protect them all, just one. The only one that really matters. 'Stop thinking that way Zorel. She deserves so much more than you.'

 

It wasn't much longer Lena's voice comes through the ear piece "Here"

 

Pushing a button on her watch, it triggers the doors to allow the executive in. Once that was done, Kara begins mopping the lobby.


	14. 14

Lena entered easily and strode to the closest set of elevators and up to the executive floor where her scheduled meeting is in four minutes. Thankfully no one really bothered her because the executive appeared to know what she was doing. Most people are like that. If they notice you feel like you don't belong they pick it up like a scent. You'd be surprised what a bit of confidence can do. Finally getting to the top floor, she navigates the building as best she can, finds the man's office she was looking for and gently knocks.

 

"Come in"

 

The somewhat lanky businessman stood up immediately with a smile and responds in a cross between a Turkish and Australian accent. It was an odd combination on the phone when they first arranged this meeting "Ms Luthor! It's good to see you. Funny security didn't let me know you were in the building I would've sent an escort." His office is much smaller than hers but still looks professional and tidy. He walks around to profer his hand for a shake.

 

Placing the spare briefcase Kara gave her into a chair, Lena takes the greeting cordially "Mr Evans. Thank you. These types of buildings are all the same, you've seen one you've seen them all. It's good to be here."

 

"Please call me Bill. Well have a seat and let's see if we can make this dream a reality." He gestures to the chairs in front of his desk and pulls out a folder.

 

\----------

The Lobby

 

Another hour later, Kara sees the men get wrestless and try to push past the guards station while the main guard at the security station is arguing with them. "Sir you all need to leave the premises immediately."

 

"You're going to make this hard on yourself old man." As the head goon begins reaching for something beneath his blazer.

 

'Welp that's my cue.' The thief flips the entire container of sudsy water all over the floor causing several of the goons to loose their footing and slip and slide all over the place, several ending ass over tea kettle. Giving the reserve security a chance to come up from the main office and get their weapons pinned on the idiots wriggling on the floor. The assassins try to regain their footing as several employees flee from the scene in the opposite direction. One of whom being Kara now disappearing from the mayhem and running down the hall in the direction of the other exit point. It's go time now. 

 

The thief gets out past the rear entrance the way she came in, huffing and puffing as she beelines towards her white van. Not seeing anyone near the black sedans, Kara memorizes the plates and taps her comm. "Get out the back way Now. Down the elevators to your left." She says loudly in between ragged breaths. 

 

Unlocking the back doors and jumps in, the blond closes them and gets on her laptop. Several clicks later entering the plate numbers in a flurry then unlatches the side door, opening it wide and placing a lock clip on it, jumps into the drivers seat. Thankfully she had the wherewithal to bungee cord her suitcase down in case it was a bumpy ride. Starting up the van, Kara quickly maneuvers out of the parking spot and flies to the back entrance to pick up her girlfriend. "Shit she is Not my girlfriend whatever! Argh just be alright damnit!!"

 

A few seconds later she hears a breathy "Got it!"

 

\---------

 

Once she got Kara's warning, the executive kindly wrapped up the meeting and once she closed his door, hit the ground running, briefcase stuffed under her arm and heels in the other hand. Several people dodging out of her way and shouting at her but Lena ignored it. A security alarm goes off with what she's guessing the ruckus downstairs as she gets to the empty elevator.

 

When she finally got to the main floor, the brunette charges past more security running the opposite direction as she begins hearing gun shots. She felt the need to duck and as she did a bullet whizzed past her head and lodged itself into the wall where her skull would've been. 'FUCK!' She turns and sees two men had gotten past the guards and are trailing behind her. They take aim again and she dodges a second time. She's got the signed triplicate contract tucked in the temp briefcase and with everythingon the line she refuses to drop the important documents. Lena then yells into the comm "HELP!"

 

A security guard tackles one of them but one man is particular seems light on his feet and jumps over them straight in her direction and gaining on her. She moves faster and sees the back entrance doors come into view and barrels through the fire emergency exit setting off the fire alarm this time but she doesn't really care at this juncture as several more bullets miss her. 

 

A white van screeches to a halt as the man in the vehicle shouts at her in a voice she recognizes through the comm "Get in!"

 

Lena launches herself into the van's open side door as bullets rip through the side of the building and lodge themselves into the vehicles paneling. Once inside, Kara peels out and heads out of the parking lot and onto the main road.

 

The blond freaks out a moment, eyes passing between the road and turning back to get a good look at Windflower. "Are you hit?!"

 

The brunette pops the latch and closes the side sliding door "No no I'm fine. Your case blocked it." The sturdy material blocked a shot that would've hit her.

 

She breathes out a very large sigh of relief, guts begining to settle "So honey how was work?" Kara said jokingly while she takes a hard turn.

 

"Oh you know, the usual. Boardrooms and bullets, all in a days work."

 

The blond honks the horn as a speeder changes lanes and cuts her off "Did you get the deal?"

 

"You betcha. Are they going to follow us?" The brunette inquires as she hangs the soft briefcase on a wall hook mount. There was no where to sit back there and Lena was trying not to fall over as she was being slightly tossed by the blond's driving.

 

"Oh they'll try but I took care of it."

 

"How?"

 

"I reported their cars stolen to Onstar and they can't start the damn things. Amateurs."

 

The brunette pulls the thief into a 'Thank You/I'm Alive/You Saved My Life' adrenaline infused kiss while the blond tries to keep her eyes on the road. "Mmmrpf!!" The steering wiggles as they avoid colliding with a truck. Kara rights the wheel and merges into traffic as best she can with lips still attached to her face. 

 

Then finally the brunette pulls back with a pop and a giggle. "Your mustache and beard tickles."

 

"Uwhaaa hey not while I'm driving! Now hurry up and get changed. We got a flight to catch." They have to make haste and ditch the van too.

 

The brunette hears a rumble sound and raises a dark brow. The blond makes another turn and whines "Some jackass ate my lunch!"

 

"We'll get you something at the airport ok?"


	15. 15

18 hours later... 

 

They had finally touched down in California thirty minutes ago and the airport was jam packed, LAX was always a clusterfuck. They had 'burned' the van and made their flight without a hitch but Kara is sweating inside the suite and has to make a pit stop. She didn't eat that much at all, Lena was surprised but it was probably due to this same reason. The sweat is beginning to cause the tackytape and spirit gum to give in a few spots so they have to dry off and retouch and needs Lena's help for that. 

 

So in one of the family restrooms they quickly make a few adjustments, Lena throws on some dress slacks over her shorts, fixes her hair then touches up her makeup. Then continues to help Kara and help to change the thief to a nicer large shirt with a flower pinned to it and puts on a womens hat. They still have to maintain these disguises but needed to be a bit nicer considering that they are headed to a wedding banquet.

 

Lena is sporting a blond wig and a prosthetic nose while Kara is greyish old wiry redhead with a double chin and is hobbling around with a cain. The thief swears she's lost several pounds of water already from wearing the heavyweight bodysuit. Once out of the bathroom, Lena flagged down one of the airport attendents to bring out a wheelchair for her because Kara was breathing heavily and getting overheated. The brunette locks their luggage into the chair's metal racks on the back with bungee cords. 

 

"Dang this stuff itches. Are you sure you're ok?" The executive remarks subvocally.

 

"Don't touch it and I'll be fine, just stay in character." Kara gets out quietly. She's not fine. It's the home stretch of this trip so they have to get this last part finished and get back to the hotel to cool off. The blond is not drinking alot either because they'd have to both help her out of the suit to pee or whatever. Lena was very sweet and attentive and kept trying to manage Kara's symptoms as best she could. Patting off her excess sweat around the seams and placing an ice pack on the back of her neck to cool the thief down.

 

The shorter woman also tries to keep them under the ac vents until they finally make it past customs. Eventually they made it to the front of the line and the customs officer puts his hand out for their papers which Lena hands over dutifully.

 

"So returning home?"

 

"Yes sir"

 

"Anything to declare?" He gruffs as he studies their ID's closely.

 

"No sir."

 

"It was a wonderful vacation and next year we'll be headin' to the Holy Land!" The hefty woman exclaimed excitedly with her heavy redneck accent. 

 

The man eyes them warily checking the passport pictures again and the two women standing in front of him. She could tell Lena is getting nervous so pulls the attention back to herself, Kara continued "Oh you don't know how wonderful it's gunna be. We'll get to see where Jesus walked and stand in the place of our Lord. Do you have a personal relationship with Jesus son?" She points her cain at the man.

 

The customs officer eyes got wide knowing where this was going, stamps the books in a flash and waves them through. "You all have a good day. Please move along."

 

"Come on momma. Let's go." Lena refrained from laughing and only when they made it past a few restaurants when the giggles finally hit her.

 

"It's nice that someone appreciates my sense of humor."

 

"I bet. How you doing?"

 

"Fine we need to hurry up and get a taxi. The reception should be firing up about now. I hear it's open bar.. not that I'll be drinking."

 

They finally get down past baggage claim and out to the curb to try and hail a taxi. It wasn't too much longer someone is dropped off and the driver pops out and asks if they need help.

 

They finally get situated in the cabin as the driver asks with a slight Baltic region accent "So where you headed?"

 

"Taglyan Complex Please."

 

"I'm guessing a wedding?" He inquires further.

 

"Correct."

 

"Well if you're staying in the area here's my card."

 

Glancing at the card Lena responds politely "Thank you Thomas."

 

The thief is uncharacteristically quiet except for the heavier than usual breathing and Lena is worried. "Could you turn the ac up please my mother is having a hard time with the difference in weather temperature."

 

"Yea no problem. So where are you from eh?"

 

"Arkansas."

 

"Ahh ok don't know anyone from there. What's it like?"

 

Again the blond doesn't respond and just closes her eyes hoping the executive will take the lead.

 

The brunette pulls from her memory and the backstory they went over "Moderate climate. Getting some new freeways downtown. Alot of national forests, diamond crater park. We're hoping to go out to Hot Springs for the bath houses and music festival when we get back home." She kinda wished he'd shut up as the brunette was holding Kara's hand in sympathy the entire time.

 

"That sounds nice!"

 

The taxidriver continued to make idle chat until he pulled up to the establishment. The place was packed. The former brunette handed him two large bills and told him to wait outside for them. 

 

\-----

 

Finally they make it inside the giant complex and into the grand ballroom where Kara waddles over to a familiar face with Lena close at her heels. 

 

The thief warbles out "Hey cousin Trisha it's been a long time."

 

"I'm sorry do I know... ." Confusion evident on the tall lanky bride's face.

 

"Ever since Shreveport."

 

"Oh gosh. It's so good to see you!!" Surprise smile and she hugs the hefty woman and then whispers "The fuck you doin here in getup. That was a personal invite you dipshit."

 

"We've been tagged."

 

"We??"

 

Kara nudges the shorter woman next to her and really twangs her accent "Here is tiny Paula who jus' shot up like a beanstalk since the last time you saw her."

 

Trisha hugs the other woman and is flabbergasted that the blond has a partner and one she'd be willing to stick her neck out for. Kara never did that for her.. although Trisha wasn't a very good person back then. 'My how things change.' The chestnut haired bride turns to her new spouse "Pardon me dear could you get us some more champagne. Thanks hon." She pats his shoulder. The band starts up another song as the crowd is excitedly chattering away.

 

After her unawares husband is out of earshot "This must be serious. What do you need from me?"

 

"Here" Kara hands her a large sealed envelope with cash and a SD card. "Get me what you can with on these hit requests. I need a full workup. I can't get my hands on it right now cause I'm too hot."

 

"Literally. This one too. Congratulations."

 

"No we're not.." Kara tries to correct.

 

The chestnut haired woman snorted "Yea right. Whatever look... I'll run tracers but you can't expect this overnight. I'll give you what I can when I can."

 

"That's fine. We're heading out soon to keep the bugs out of your garden." Lena supplies quickly not knowing the whole relationship dynamic that's going on between the two. It's familiar yet awkward.

 

"God thank you. I've got enough shit on my plate as it is." She turns back to Kara in the large bodysuit. 'Not a wise choice for this weather. They must be desperate.' Knowing that, she'll try to expedite their request. Coincidently Bill's stamina is something to be desired. "Still same contact points?"

 

"Yes."

 

"Alright. Good luck you guys. Stay alive. I'd like to see you for the baby shower."

 

That stunned the thief for a moment "Shower... wha?"

 

"Not yet but we're trying and thanks for the gift." Trisha taps the envelope and gives them both one last hug.

 

Kara is getting slightly dizzy "Alright Paula dear, my arthritis is killing me."

 

"Ok mom let's get you back to the hotel so you can take your meds and lay down." The shorter woman remarks while helping the thief navigate around several dancers carefully.

 

"Ahh thank you dear."

 

_____

 

They finally get back to the Marriott with all their gear and once they hit their room's bathroom, a flurry and frenzied process of shedding the thief's costume took place as Kara flops to the floor with a wheezing groan "Help me get this off I'm gonna die."

 

"Fuck! I knew you weren't ok." The brunette helps to get the thing off and doesn't care she's ripping some of the pieces.

 

Kara doesn't say anything as her eyes close.

 

"Keep your eyes open Sunflower."

 

"I'm never doing that one again. Not this close to the equator."

 

"Uh huh" the business woman finally gets the last piece off and takes stock of the red flushed skin and drenched body. Sucking in gulps of air, eyes unfocused. Lena checks the woman's pulse and it's rapid.

 

She lifts and hauls the half naked woman into the bathtub, turning the faucet to lukewarm water first, drops the shower nozzle downward and switches the valve. "Stay awake. I'll be right back."

 

"Kay"

 

The executive rushes to the mini fridge and pulls out a cold bottle of water and grabs a salt packet from the countertop and dashes back to the bathroom. She rips open the salt packet "Here open up."

 

Kara does as instructed as the sodium is being placed on her tongue. "Drink"

 

At first the blond tries but her hands are cramping and is having rough movements. "I got it here." Lena gently brings it to the woman's lips tilting it just enough to get the liquid inside. After several more mouthfuls of water in, the blue eyes that were having trouble focusing start to track green better. Reaching over, Lena turns the water to cool as the thief's color and breathing begins to normalize.

 

"I'm going to run down to the lobby and see if they have any powerade ok?"

 

"Mmm"

 

The executive watches her and turns the faucet a bit cooler. They just observe eachother for a second. Then another moment later, Lena kisses her forehead and heads to exit their door in the direction of the elevators.

 

\-----

 

Lena had returned with several sports drinks, chips, candy and snacks to get the blond's body back into fine form. She then had picked up the phone to order roomservice consisting of pizza and potstickers. So several hours later after being nursed and cared for and eating her fill, Kara is feeling more like her normal self. She's still only got a towel on and laying on the bed watching the shadows play off different movements in the room. 

 

Lena has already removed her wig and the false nose and is relaxing next to the blond. Watching the taller woman carefully. "How are you feeling?"

 

"Much better thanks to you."

 

"Yea let's not do that one again." That was a scary. Thankfully her medical knowledge kicked in and knew what heat exhaustion signs were. Unfortunately, it was already after the fact because Kara hid them too well. At least it didn't progress into heat stroke or they were going straight to the hospital and could possibly be on everyone's radar once more. Something comes to mind now that Lena's heart is settled. "I forgot to ask.. how much did you gift Trisha?"

 

"Ten million."

 

Lena bout fell off the bed and swallowed her tongue at the same time. "There is no way that all fit into that damn envelope."

 

The blonds lightly chuckled as she grabbed Lena's arm to steady her "No most of it was wire transfered. The amount in the envelope was was $7005.00." Kara says while watching the overhead fan spin not letting go of the arm, laying it across her abdomen and softly plays with the fine hairs there. The tv is running in the background on low.

 

Watching the minute shift of the blond's facial expressions and muscles along her neck, with what Kara said and the tickling of her arm it struck her funny "Ha why the five?"

 

"Running joke."

 

"Okaaay"

 

After a moment the thief admitted reluctantly "We used to constantly bicker back and forth and whenever one asked the other for something it was always 'That'll cost you five Euros.'" She supplied with an odd grin.

 

The brunette is curious "I see. Where do you know her from if I may ask?"

 

"Just someone in the biz I got along with... sorta. Then she hopped out mostly. She does side stuff for me from time to time."

 

Lena refuses to get jealous and uses a neutral tone "Bickered constantly you say?"

 

"Uhhh yea well that and uhhh we used to date... kinda." Then blond gets out sheepishly while rubbing the back of her neck.

 

"Ahh ok then."

 

"Didn't work out. We were better off as friends as you can evidently see."

 

'Yes right Trisha was now married and working on kids. Cool your jets Luthor. Not like Kara's yours anyways.' The brunette berates herself.

 

Blue eyes glanced sideways "You're not jealous are you?"

 

"Psshhft no. Don't be ridiculous."

 

"Good. I don't want you to get... attached."

 

"Kara.."

 

The blond sits up while refusing to look at the gorgeous woman occupying the bed with her when all Kara wants to do is just dive in and screw the consequences "No. When we go our separate ways I want you to be able to go on just fine. Have a normal life..."

 

Lena's fingers keep dancing across the blond's thigh trying to calm the skittish creature that has captured more than just her attention "I don't want a normal life..."

 

"There are certain things that I can't give you Lena. Don't expect them of me." The thief pulls away towards the edge of the bed. "This.. I don't know what this is but it can't last." The words even sounded empty to her as the lie easily fell from her lips.

 

"You won't know unless you try." The brunette holds up a hand to stave off another argument "I'll leave it at that." Then gets off the bed, steps to the window to peer out into the city in disappointment and hurt. The city lights reflecting off her face. Lena tries not to let it show just how much she's affected. It's too late. She's already fallen hard for the thief no doubt about that. Can she really pick up the shattered pieces once the blond exits or... Her heart twists in agony at the thought that Kara may not make it out alive. That this profession will ultimately kill her. 

 

With a sigh and as several tears run down, Lena will just take whatever Kara gives her with no expectations. It's bittersweet.

 

Slipping in behind, gently holding the shorter woman, bodies flush and soft, Kara whispers "I'm sorry. I just... I'm so bad at this and we might not make it past tomorrow... do you understand?"

 

Lena merely hums and holds her tongue afraid her voice will break.

 

Kara is now leading the brunette by the hand back towards the bed. The blond sits down first and pulls the brunette between her thighs. Looking up into Emerald fields, Azure tries to convey something much more than words. "I can't guarantee tomorrow but for the moment you have all of me."

 

Cupping her face, Lena tilts down and places soft kisses across freckle smattered cheeks. Just the gesture alone brings something from the depths of Kara's being she'd been fighting since first meeting the brunette. A soft cry was heard and then lips are upon hers. Achingly pressed and pushing her backwards onto the bed. Kara let's go and truly gives Lena everything. For the first time in her life, the thief does something she swore she'd thought she'd never do... and as the moon came up over the city, the pair made love. Soft, slow, soulful. It was transcendental.


	16. 16

Something pulls the thief up from deep sleep, blue eyes pop open suddenly in the still pitch black room. Her eyes adjust quickly being extremely sensitive in the dark. First is disorientation and then with startling clarity the beautiful moment she is privileged to have and the previous nights emotional activities. That was.. wow. 

 

It'd never been like that with any partner she's had in the past but then again no one has been Lena. 'Fuck' She pulls the brunette in tighter to her chest and takes a deep inhale to memorize her scent and everything about her. The executive hasn't stirred yet so Kara is going to savor this and tuck it deep inside to keep herself warm on those lonely nights ahead. Lena's breath is tickling the blond's collar bone, dark hair splayed out across her chest. The picture of a goddess.

 

To dream of something better only brought pain so why, oh why is Kara longing for this. It didn't make sense. 'To keep her safe you have to push her away Zorel. She deserves better. Death follows you.' It made her ache so bad. 'Fuck it hurts so much. I don't want to let her go.'

 

After another moment, the brunette unconsciously turns over onto her other side and Kara carefully extricates herself from the bed without waking the shorter woman. Pulling open her case, the thief opens her laptop and boots it up quietly. She's got a message from Steve-O.

 

~You were right about the smokescreen. Fitzy says Mr Saliva is doubling his price.

 

'Holy Fuck!'

 

She types back : ~Why do I feel like I'll have a mega target painted to my back if I accept this? Why does he want it so bad? 

 

She didn't have to wait very long before getting a response ~Dunno. I'm not sure about this one kiddo. Never seen a payout this big before. It very well may be a one way ticket.

 

Kara ponders for a second of giving a bit of her own info to see what floats. ~My sources says El Chivo has it. Whoever takes that job is dead either coming or going from him or the Persian.

 

~Then fucking wipe it. You don't need it. Yea you'd make me a shit ton of money but there's no one like you in the biz kid. You're better than the rest of us. 

 

Ignoring that comment, she replies ~Alright. You got anything in LA? I've got a small layover.

 

~Glad you asked. Bergman's estate in Malibu. Rumor has it he's got ahold of genuine US mint print plates. Tommy-boy wants them. Sending the dossier on them now. 

 

The blond rolls her eyes and punches in her encryption decoder key and watches the file decompile. She stops clicking for a minute as the brunette on the bed shifts. Kara waits for the goddess' breath to even out before making any noise.

 

~??

 

Looking over the data, not too heavy on security and mediocre systems. Layout would be easy... 46 million. The slip in would be good with the guard change. The dogs will be a problem and she has no time to scout or case the joint before they have to leave. Surprise surprise the drop off is in Chicago where they are headed next. Which is a perfect fit. She checks the clock. In fact she'd have to leave now to be there in time for the guard switch. 'Footloose and fancy free Zorel.'

 

Kara makes her decision ~Confirmed.

 

~Good luck sport.

 

She closes the laptop and her case. Scribbles a note to leave on the night stand and tosses on sweats and tennis shoes with her hair in a ponytail, grabs her satchel and out the door in less than two minutes all without waking Lena.

\----

 

Kara had made quick time to her other safe spot there in the city. Well.. below the city. It's an old sectioned off part of the sewers that no one uses since 1918 and no one knows is there. She was running from some agents once and happened upon this spot. She cleaned and fixed it up. Well hidden and security coded to her thumbprint and eight digit code only. Which luckily happened to be beneath a warehouse that coincidently a pseudonym of hers, not more than two years later, had bought as a shipping company front and redesigned the place to house a few toys because of the easy access. 

 

She's really going to have to hustle to get to the estate to get there on time, beat traffic and back before they have to costume up and get to the airport. Kara grabs several items and tosses them into her waterproof black bag, including her wire harness, goggles and her wet gear. No one will be expecting anyone from the water side. Thankfully most of her gear is miniaturized and will fit. It's only a limited amount of air which is all she needs if she has to use it.

 

It just so happens Kara has a burn house just down the coast from the guy so this gives her the opportunity to use the '99 Hayabusa with her new equipment attached. Thankfully it's setup on a drive simulator with fuel connector to start the thing up and run it a bit while she's gone to keep it running smoothly for whenever she'd drop in. Hiring someone to maintain it would be problematic at best. Gotta love technology.

 

The thief drops down to only her panties and tugs on the Everdry drysuit. She then tugs on the motorcycle pants, boots, jacket and gloves. Tossing the fins in the bag along with the tiny respirator the blond is smiling ear to ear. She lives for this stuff. The helmet would be too tight for any prosthetic and the salt water would screw everything else up so bare bones today. She begins ascending the ladder up into the warehouse and checking the interior monitor seeing the all clear, opens the hatch.

 

Peeking around also sees no one inside except her tiny collection of vehicles. Lifting herself clear of the hatch, closes it and looks around. A small layer of dust but not bad. 

 

"There you are." Spotting the black beauty, the blond walks over and unhooks the fuel line, locking down the fuel cap. She removes the ignition switch connections and other attachments quickly, rolling it back off the tiny track and laying it on the kickstand for a moment, she pulls her helmet on. Thows her bag onto her back and hops on.

 

"Ok baby let's see how you purr." She prays for a moment and then starts the cycle up. Kara is happily relieved it's still running smoothly. Giving it a few more revs and knocks the kickstand back up and heads to the exit door. The weight sensor in the floor picks up her weight and opens the door quickly.

 

'Here we go.' It's only a matter of time to get the job done before the sun comes up. Hopefully before the brunette has noticed she was even missing.

 

\---

 

The thief had flown down the road at an accelerated pace of about 180mph since there wasn't barely any traffic. The sensor in her helmet told her when there was a cop coming up or a radar zone to drop it down so Kara got to her Malibu burn house in under 20 minutes. Everything was exactly as she left it the last time she was here which was about three years ago.

 

Mostly barren except for a few trinkets here and there. An old pair of sandals and sunglasses sitting near the back door. She quickly removed the motorcyle gear and put her hair in a tight bun then tied a black cloth around it. Seeing that none of her neighbors were awake at all, being that the lights were completely off, she sneaks down to the water. Dropping down her goggleson her face, putting on the tiny respirator in her mouth and fins on her feet, Kara latches on her mini turbine belt and ankle knife.

 

'Here goes nothin.'

 

It barely took any time at all to get to the Bergman's estate. To say the man was pretentious was an understatement. She's still sitting far out in the inky water and checks through her monocular. The guards are getting ready for their changeover all checking their watches every couple of seconds distractedly because they're tired or hungry or have to use the bathroom. It makes them sloppy till the fresh crew comes on.

 

'There' Kara sees them all move to the front of the house and she begins her movement towards a nice thatch of shrubs which is near the fencewall where she can stash a bit of her extra gear without anyone seeing. The thief hasn't seen the dogs yet but pops open and chucks a few dog treats in a black puzzle ball down the opposite side of the grounds away from her stash. She has a few contigencies but rather play nice with the pups.

 

She begins climbing up the back fencewall away from the glass then getting atop the fence jumps across the way to grip the second floor's railing. The blond quickly shimmies to the left out of site as this floor is mostly glass from floor to ceiling and someone has just turned on the bathroom light. She peeks around and sees them close the door. 'Pheew.'

 

Shimmying back over, Kara climbs all the way up and stands on that railing to try and jump to reach the third floor. It's a bit of a stretch and if she misses she's going to land hard. Probably break a few bones in the process if not crack her skull in half. So taking a deep breath with a small bounce launches herself up and barely made the bottom rung of the grated railing. Her gloved fingertips almost didn't snag it. Seeing movement underneath the bathroom door, she quickly hauls herself up. Deftly and quietly bounding over the railing and against the sliver of wall there too. The whole house is built to constantly allow light in and keep people like her out.

 

There, she sees the dogs head towards the treats and completely miss her. Looking around then at her watch, she's got four minutes till the newbies show up. She tests the glass door and woot, big surprise, it's unlocked. The thief internally shakes her head at that but is happy for the windfall.

 

Pulling down her other special goggles across her face sees there's several red laser trips around the man's office and a grid covering one place in particular. 'Well X marks the spot.' 

 

Something feels off about it. It's too easy. The blond stops and sniffs the room for a moment. Cigars. What else? Cologne, tequila, teak wood and... cinnamon? Interesting mix for a man named Bergman.

 

She goes to sit down for a moment in his chair behind his desk which has absolutely no trips. Kara carefully runs her hands underneath the desk and feels a small switch. Emergency button maybe? She then checks the drawer handles to see which one has the most wear and pulls it out. The drawer feels heavy and judging from what's in it seems shallow in comparison to the full width of it.

 

'Hmmmm.' She takes her knife and moves some of the papers away from the edges and sees what she's looking for, a small seam to put a flat piece of metal in. Kara places her knifetip there and carefully pulls the false bottom open revealing four perfect front and back hundred dollar bill plates.

 

'Bingo!'

 

She thinks for a minute if those are in here then that is either a trap or something worse in there. The thief quickly pulls the plates and places them in cloth and sticks them into her bag. Replaces the false bottom and arranges the papers as he had them, closing the drawer.

 

Looking at the abstract painting staring at her with a safe probably behind it, Kara contemplates bypassing that too. Curiosity is a damned thing. She checks her watch. Three minutes remaining before she has to be back down by the water. She gets up from the desk and pulls something from her bag.

 

'Welp time to test the new toy.' The thief pulls out a black tubular device and widens the opening. It looks like a minigun but in fact is a handheld EMP device. Backing up a bit takes aim and fires. Two seconds the red lights in her goggle vision disappears and she hears the entire house go out. It becomes a thousand times quieter now that nothing is running.

 

The blond hustles over and moves the painting. Sees the combo lock pulling another device from her bag and lays it across the combo lock key. Pressing a button the display lights up and she hears soft whirring and then the first click, then another whirring then a secondary click. This process takes only a few seconds but she's getting nervous as her clock ticks down. The final click and the door opens she removes her combobuster and puts it back into the black bag.

 

Looking to see what's inside is... 'Oh'

 

Aside from a stack of unmarked bonds and some jewelry is a jump drive. 'All that security for this??'

 

It doesn't make sense. There's no computer in the room. She doesn't even stutter in her stride as Kara fishes around then pulls one more device from her bag. She plugs in the jumpdrive into it and makes a quick copy. Then replaces the drive exactly where it was sitting. She puts everything back precisely as she found it as if the thief was never there. Only a ghost with no fingerprints.

 

Bounding back out to the balcony railinng she pulls a rope and attaches it to her wire harness. Kara then hefts her  
bag onto her back, semi attaches the rope to the top railing with a special wrap. Slowly and smoothly she slides down to the bottom floor grounds. With a quick double jerk motion pulls her rope clean off the bar and wraps it up. Unclipping herself, stuffing it into the bag silently, the blond then notices the dogs see her and presses a button on her watch. It sends out a subharmonic high pitch tone making them scramble off without a bark and she dashes down to her little scrub patch. Right before the new guards arrive and begin checking the perimeter.

 

'Crap crap crap. Come on Zorel breath.' Down to the scrub in seconds, she gets her sensor goggles switched out with the water ones, gear changed out and bag zipped and secured, belt fastened and fins on, slips back into the water and as four guards begin to make their way in her general direction with m-16s she bites the respirator and slinks under the dark water.

 

They don't see her as she makes her way further out to sea and past the undertow. When she got far enough away, Kara turns on the little turbines and heads east, up the coast. 'Pheeeeeew'

 

As she swims back, Kara contemplates what could possibly be on that drive. The few sharks in the dark waters ignore her for the most part. The blond prays she doesn't look like a tasty snack for the patrolling predators. It's so quiet down here. Peaceful. She wonders if Lena would like swimming. 'Stop thinking like that.' With a internal aching sigh she pushes on.


	17. 17

Lena hears a tapping on the window that pulls her from slumber. She thinks she's imagining things until she notices it's only 4am in the morning and the spot next to her is cold and empty. The brunette's body sits up abruptly and looks around. Then she hears another slight tapping on the window.

 

She makes her way over with a bedsheet wrapped around her and peaks through the blinds and sees Kara in what appears to be frog gear and wearing her harness, dripping from head to toe with a silly grin on her face. It's currently raining outside and the blond taps her foot and gestures to weather. 

 

Just as Kara hit the road again it began sprinkling and by the time she got to her little warehouse it was pouring. She decided to keep the suit on with boots, worked her way back through some of the back alleys until finally getting to their hotel and scaled her way up. It was exciting and no one saw her so it was a win/win.

 

Unlocking the sliding glass door, the brunette lets her in. "The fuck..."

 

"Job."

 

"Well at least you're not bleeding this time." She says in a huff and then flounces back onto the bed with a hurt tone "What kinda of payout would pull you from bed with me?"

 

The way the brunette said it confused the thief "You do know I do this for a living right?" Walking in, closing and locking the sliding door behind her then closes the blinds.

 

"Right. What was I thinking." She said grumpily into the pillow.

 

Kara removes her bag and drops her rope onto the floor in a wet thump "If you really want to know it was 46." 

 

"Thousand? Gee..."

 

"No million."

 

"Wha.. oh um alright then." Somehow the oddly obscene amount of money made her partially feel a little bit better.

 

"Here." The blond chuckles and pulls the items from her black bag, removing the top cloth and carefully hands them over to Lena.

 

The executive's eyeballs almost popped from her skull as she takes them and inspects the items without touching them directly. "These.. these are plates."

 

"Yup current plates."

 

"Are you serious about giving these away??"

 

"I took the job and yes. It's easier for me to get real funds electronically transferred and let whoever print what they want at their own risk." Kara says as she begins peeling off the layers and dropping them onto the floor next to the other gear. The cold air from the ac unit makes her shiver.

 

"Come on you drowned rat. Let me get you a hot shower and then dried off." Lena kicks off the sheets and takes the blond by the hand and pulls her towards the bathroom once more.

 

Colbalt smiles warmly "Will you be joining me?"

 

"I don't know yet."

 

"Well how about we order room service again and then snuggle for a few hours." The thief toys with the edge of the shorter woman's bathrobe, holding off the shivering just a bit to maybe get her way a second time tonight. The brunette looks absolutely soft and delicious.

 

"You're hungry again?"

 

"I worked up an appetite... Scaling a large building does that." Kara looks the brunette's body over hungrily with a half smirk as she licks her lips.

 

"You think you're so damn charming."

 

"Aren't I?" 

 

The woman's eyes were hauntingly direct and intense blue flame piercing her very soul, Lena tried to deflect "You probably have someone in every port."

 

"Oof I'm offended. Comparing me to a randy sailor."

 

The brunette leans over and turns on the bath faucet "Randy is right." Then double checks the temp and satisfied sets the shower.

 

"Only for you it seems." There was playfulness there but also something somber and sure.

 

Lena regards her very carefully. Everytime she begins to push the thief out of her heart, the blond just throws the doors wide open again with just a look. Or maybe it was just her breathing in her general direction or existing... Lena's not sure. The executive then begins removing her robe "In."

 

"I knew you'd see it my way."

 

__________

 

A few hours later...

LAX- Los Angeles International Airport

 

"Damn ma, those heels and hoops are killin me."

 

"You chose this outfit now suffer." Lena replies with a smirk. She is sporting a feminine chola style, babydoll heels and again with her boobs practically in her throat.

 

"Fuck, you smell so good."

 

The others in line gave them a mild look of disgust not only at their clothing but at their vulgar display and words. Easily stereoptyping them as gangster hoodrats. It's a travesty but makes the illusion all the more real and helps contribute to their survival at the moment.

 

"You got a problem dawg?" The thief gruffs to the guy across from her in line. The business man turns his eyes back to the tv monitor without a word.

 

The brunette's dark lipstick and tight skirt with the rest of the ensemble is downright dangerous. The thief is having a hardtime not jumping the petite woman. The blond's hands seem to have a mind of their own as they subconsciously drift to Lena's hips while they are in line to get their e-ticket print out at the ticket counter so they can get past security and on to their assigned gate. Kara tilts forward and whispers "I just want to bend you over and just.."

 

Lena pulls away and swats the taller woman who is now dressed in dark baggy jeans and semi-loose plaid shirt buttoned to the top. With a fake tattoo across the neck to hide the voice augmenter. Sunflower has a backwards Raiders ballcap which is also covering the small dark wig with shoulder length jetblack hair. Tiny ponytail in the back, a light mustache with a 12 o'clock shadow, dark brown contacts with the signature gold chain. She looks quite handsome. They were very careful not to use too much of the same solid color to avoid getting into it with any local gangs. That's the last thing they need.

 

The genius hands over their fake ID's and after a few clicks the happy flight agent hands them their boarding passes from the printer without hesitation.

 

'So far so good.'

 

Windflower hefts her purse and doesn't touch anything else as she struts towards one of the eateries. "Come'on papi. I'm hungry." Kara is lugging the carry-on bags and suitcase behind her lookin all macho. The brunette admits to herself she's just as affected as the thief. It's like cosplay/roleplaying. Just that hint of danger adds a heightened edge to the excitement. She tries to maintain focus and spots something more their assigned 'speed' and angles herself towards the Loteria Grill. They were two hours early for check-in so they had time. Heels clacking against the pristine floor, synchopated with the thief's heart as those hips have extra sway in them, torturing Kara further.

 

They had sat down and waited on their order while one of the security guards was giving them the stink-eye. They kept outwardly ignoring him but keeping the observer in their peripherals nonetheless.

 

\------

 

30,000 feet

 

The brunette quickly shoves the disguised blond into the lavatory, locks the door, washes her hands then proceeds to manhandle the 'thug' by the pants.

 

"This is definitely not a good idea."

 

"Shush just let me get this belt undone."

 

"No kissing..."

 

"Yes I know now shut up so I can take care of you without getting us kicked off the plane and Don't mess up my hair."

 

The thief just nods like a bobblehead and places her hands on the countertop as the brunette finally makes it underneath the pants obstruction into sopping wetness with a simultaneous soft moan. Kara bites her lip as the CEO makes quick work of her. It wasn't long before she's tumbling over the edge silently.

 

After a moment to catch her breath "Oh my God. Thank you!" The blond gets out lamely, having almost blurted something she'd rather not.

 

A twinkle in emerald orbs "Poor baby was having a hard time."

 

They heard a ding which was the fasten seatbelt sign before they begin their descent.

 

The brunette pulls out gently, moves the thief aside with a smirk and washes her hands again in the sink.

 

Buttoning up quickly and resets her belt, Kara asks "But what about you?"

 

"Oh don't worry I came too."

 

That was surprising, arousing and amazing all at once, Kara didn't know how to react "Oh.. wow okay. Cool."

 

"If you're keen on making it up to me wait till we get to the hotel." With a wink, Lena exits the tiny airplane bathroom.

 

The thief just stood there for a second stunned. 'Wow what a woman.' then hastily bypasses the next person in line for the lavatory, who was surprised there was two people in there. Kara couldn't stop smiling.


End file.
